Fragile Innocence
by Renachi
Summary: Layla did not intend to drag anyone into her misery, but Nabu's death caused an unwelcomed domino effect that landed her with a baby. A Response to a Winx Writers Anonymous Theme.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: What if I were Straffi in disguise? What then?_

_Summary: Layla hadn't meant to drag anyone into her misery, much less Helia. But one eventful night shook her world, and now she has to deal with the series of lies that follow._

**Fragile Innocence**

**By: _Renachi_**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

Layla didn't know what forces of nature compelled that unfortunate event. Now that she thought back to that one rainy night, she realized the unlikelihood of those series of events taking place.

One night, one bed, one misunderstanding.

That was all it took to land Layla with a baby. That's all it took to entrap Layla in a forest of lies where no matter where she ran, lies chased after her tail like a shadow.

Where did it all start? To her, the answer was plain and simple.

Nabu.

Layla eventually recovered from the mourning stage, but after Nabu's death, she lost all interest in courting and vehemently rejected any future arranged marriages to her parent's chagrin. Her heart involuntarily rejected any man who tried offering her the opportunity to love again because no man could possibly replace Nabu.

Right?

Mybe it was because she didn't want to dishonor the memory of Nabu.

Or maybe she was just tired of love all together.

Either way, regardless of why she gave up on dating, her parents didn't have the slightest understanding about her feelings. All they knew of were Layla's false smiles that disguised the hurt behind, smiles which caused to believe that the princess had already recovered from her late fiancé.

That's when she started lying.

No.

Layla started lying from the moment she was born. As a child, she was always told to don a bright smile and pretend in front of her kingdom. She was taught to be the perfect role model even though she was far from one.

Lies led to more lies, and before she knew it, Layla had found herself alone in an abyss of emptiness, isolated from everyone around her. Yet, like before, she kept that same fake smile plastered on her face, pretending to the most precious person in her life, her one and only child.

* * *

><p><em>Author Notes:<em>

_I normally am not one for prologue, but this time I decided to try one out and see if its effective. This is a response a Winx Writers Anonymous Theme. I hope it works out. _

_Renachi_


	2. Valentine's Gift

_Disclaimer: I had a random thought the other day. What if my spirit was reincarnated into every person that every existed. Wouldn't I be Straffi...technically? Oh...and I would also be Hitler and the lives he killed. Nevermind._

**Fragile Innocence**

**By: _Renachi_**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE – VALENTINE'S GIFT<strong>

"Are you _sure_ you don't want me to stay with you?" Musa had earlier that night asked Layla for the third time.

As usual, Layla said she was "absolutely, perfectly, completely fine with spending Valentine's Day all by herself."

Of course she lied.

She was far from fine, and pondered what idiocy compelled her to tag along with the Winx and their boyfriends on Valentine's Day. Why did she accept her friends' invitation to their Valentine Day "group outing" to Magix—group date?

Though she never voiced a single complaint, as usual, Layla was sick and tired being the third wheel—or even the fourth, fifth, or even sixth wheel— in her friends' romantic relationships. It felt like she had returned to her first year at Alfea when she worried about fitting in with the Winx, except this time she actually didn't fit in as she was unable to join in with all her engaged friends. Marriages tore apart her friendships.

Bloom and Stella were already married. It was only a matter of time till everyone in the group would marry, then the Winx would eventually disband and slowly lose contact with each other. Surviving through all those life-threatening moments and save-the-universe situation that built up the group's relationship didn't matter when, at the end of the day, every one of the Winx ran off with her little "boyfriend" into the setting sun, leaving her behind.

One time she considered the pleasant thought of all of the girls simultaneously breaking up with their beloved. It was a bittersweet dream that ended in bedlam. Even her dreams morphed into nightmares.

All Layla could do was patiently watch like a statue as everyone else passed by her on their way into the life of sweet marriage while she was stuck in stalemate. She couldn't dream. She couldn't hope.

But of course it wasn't their fault. No way. It wasn't their fault that all of Layla's friends had love lives while she rot in a single woman's lifestyle that she _chose_ to live. At the end of the day, she blamed herself for all her misery.

On Valentine's Day, more than ever before, Layla missed Nabu.

_I really needed to get more single girlfriends, _she thought with a sigh as she asked the bartender to pour her another drink.

"Why is a beautiful lady drinking all by herself on a beautiful Valentine's Day night?" Layla turned to the suave voice next to her, and suddenly her eyes suddenly fogged up when she met the startling image of Nabu under the bar's dim light.

_So you hallucinate now too, Layla._

Perhaps the bartender had added some drug into her drink. She discreetly sniffed the solution lightly, but noticed nothing odd. Damn. So did that mean that this Nabu was, _real? _Too bad. She was hoping that he was the ghostly fiancé that she often met in her dreams.

Layla grunted a response to the Nabu look-a-like, "Your question is an insult. Don't you know the answer already?"

A grin grew as he let out a low chuckle. "Yes, but I doubted myself because you look too beautiful to be single."

_Single._ The word stung, but Layla buried her emotion, wearing an unaffected mask.

"So what's your name?" he continued with his attempts to charm the dismal princess.

Layla bitterly chuckled. Fate was extremely cruel to torture her with the image of Nabu. Thoughts of scaring the man away with a hiss sounded attractive, but Layla couldn't bring herself to say such words to a nostalgic face.

"Lay—I mean… Aisha. My name is Aisha," she lied. "Yours?"

"Ofir, and I'll let you in on a little secret." A sly grin graced his lips as he leaned into her ear and whispered in a seductive voice, "I can give you sensual pleasure…for a price."

She immediately cringed and leaned backwards, sending an angry glare at the man. "You're a gigolo?" she hissed with the repulsive taste of scorn on her tongue.

"I prefer to say that I give pleasure." The alluring man lowered his eyes and took a lock of Layla's soft hair in his hand, caressing the lock gently. "So, what do you say Aisha?"

"I refu—"

A sudden thought paused Layla's words. Why did she have to refuse? Here she was, mourning in a cesspool of loneliness when a man, who looked like her late fiancé, was offering the chance to relive her romantic past for one night. What reason did she have to say no?

None.

A wry smile surfaced on Layla's face as her eyes tentatively shone with dim fear. "Actually, I'll take you up on that offer. Meet me in room four-four-four in the Milton an hour from now." The easiness of replying surprised her as words sounding confident fell from her loose lips.

Then, leaving the conversation at that, Layla walked out into the drizzling rain.

ººº

Romantic kisses tested his patience.

As Helia's relationship with Flora progressed, so did his inability to restrain himself from pouncing on the sweet flower girl. Flora's smooth body was just too tempting, and many occasions, he found himself unconsciously dragging her shirt up.

Every time he reminded himself that he couldn't deflower her before marriage, before she allowed him to. Stealing her virginity would make him the bad guy. More than anything else, he didn't want to be seen as the bad guy through Flora's eyes, but it was a colossal task for him to hold back the lustful beast within him every time Flora planted a sweet kiss on his lips.

That was one of the reasons he proposed.

Was it wrong to marry for sex?

Helia quickly banished any second thoughts that blurred his decision, and continued with his plan.

Helia proposed to her in a red rose garden after a romantic candlelit dinner. As he bent down and proposed, suspenseful silence ensued as the first droplets of rain fell from the sky and drenched the couple from head to toe.

"Yes!" Flora covered her gasping mouth with her hands, tears of happiness streaming from her eyes. "Yes!"

The next thing Helia knew, the two of them were connected in a hot, passionate kiss. A strong current ran through his nerves, firing up his body and making him feel alive. Salty tears and rain mixed into the gentle kiss. He slipped his fingers into Flora matted hair, drawing her body closer.

Flora gasped as Helia's hands made their way downwards, he could feel her body shiver when he ran a tender finger down her back. Neither of them wanted to unlock their lips, but eventually the inevitable release arrived.

As they pulled away, panting, Flora stared at Helia with emerald eyes peeking under her sexily drooped eyelids. "Let's make love."

Helia instantly felt his body stiffen like a stick. "Flora?" he choked as he caressed his love's drenched cheeks.

"Helia…I don't think I can wait," she whispered with her shaking voice full of fragile courage. She brought her trembling hand to a rest on top of the palm cupping her cheek, and sent a loving gaze which deeply penetrated every barrier in Helia's mind.

At that moment, he knew he couldn't refuse. He started to lean in to devour Flora's sweet lips in his own when she suddenly turned her head. "I want…I want to do this the right way, please? Go back to the hotel and change then meet me in my room, room number four-oh-four."

Helia drove back to the hotel, His heart thumped erratically as he approached the hotel's entrance and change into a dry pair of jeans and shirt. He occasionally touched his plump lips, as a reminder that Flora had invited him to cross the line on her own accord, while he rode the elevator up to the fourth floor.

_Room four-four-four, _he thought as she glanced at the room numbers.

When he got to the door, his hand nervously reached for the knob, as the tension in his body escalated. Once he entered, there was no going back.

"Hello?" he tentatively whispered. Complete darkness engulfed the room and drew him in.

Suddenly, a warm hand grabbed his shirt and pulled him down onto the bed with its sheets already spread. Her moist breath pressed against his bare chest as clothing quickly fell. Her boldness startled him as lips fell on his own.

Helia could feel emotion in her sweet kiss as he explored her mouth and his libido awakened. He could feel the pulsing timidness and desperation seep from her plump lip and her baby-soft naked body press against his skin, destroying every wall of restraint he had carefully built.

Adrenaline, hot and blinding like fire, coursed through his veins, and he felt like he was on fire, as if someone had dropped a torch into the bed. That was when Helia set himself free and lost himself in an ocean of ecstasy, becoming one with passion.

ººº

Layla looked up to blink away the tears prickling her eyes.

She scurried across the lobby with her face buried in her jacket. The rain had stopped by then so Layla broke out into a limitless dash down the desolate sidewalk, every step making a loud splash.

Adrenaline coursed through her stream and momentarily let her forget about her betrayal. But eventually, the pain caught up with her and tears started to flow as she heavily breathed puffs into the chilly air. She slowed down and took deep sharp breaths before squatting down to curl into a ball and letting out a stifled gasp as she tried to swallow her betrayal, the fact that she, a noble individual to treasured her sisterly bonds over everything else, had betrayed a friendship.

"It's not my fault. It was all a mistake. I didn't know. We didn't know," she gasped, trying to convince herself with comforting, pretty lies. However her ears wouldn't believe her mouth because it knew of all the lies it spouted.

She couldn't stomach the feeling she felt as she joined with Helia, surge of life, a toe-curling sensation that sent shivers down her spine. She couldn't understand reality and fate or the moment when the lights flickered on and Helia laid there instead of Ofir. She couldn't understand anything. Or rather she wouldn't.

"Layla?"

Her eyes flew up and recognized the familiar face, and she instantly wrapped her coast round her tighter as if it the act could protect her from the hurt.

"Musa," she breathed in acknowledgement.

"Are you…ok?"

Her heart already numb to the guilt following a lie, Layla swallowed, and effortlessly replied, "I'm fine."

* * *

><p><em>I've decided that this chapter shot me into a micro depression. I'm not sure if a bitter and cynical Layla is OOC because Layla changes personalities every season...or so I've heard. <em>

_Excuse me as I go jump off a rock._


	3. Opening the Gift

_Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me. Does it justify my want to sadistically torture them?_

**Fragile Innocence**

**By: _Renachi_**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO – OPENING THE GIFT<strong>

She had left Magix early with the excuse of illness. Staying for another night a wretched state wasn't an option for her unless she wished to torture herself like a masochist.

"Musa, can you get me a portal to Andros? I feel a bit sick," she had told Musa on the street the night before. Musa bought the lie completely and immediately sent her back home.

The minute Layla got back to her chamber, she buried her face into her pillow. Her tears drench her pillow as memories of her betrayal, expectations, and Nabu flooded her mind till it felt like exploding. Her breathing went erratic as she pressed her lips against her pillow's soft fabric.

Her mind couldn't keep out the desperation as she thought of possibility of losing all her best friends, the Winx, if the secret broke out that she had slept with her friend's boyfriend. Just the possibility of her friends alienating her, especially Musa who always stood by her, froze her heart. It crushed and isolated her.

She never knew how much she treasured their friendship till it was put at stake. She finally understood the extent of her love for the Winx. The extent of her _selfish _love. It was plain and simple. Layla didn't want people to abandon her and leave in a world where only appearances mattered, her world.

Her heart froze as the door creaked open and steps sounded, so she immediately rolled over so her back faced the entrance.

_Don't come. Don't make to force myself to smile and pretend._

"Princess? Are you all right? Shall I go fetch the castle's doctor."

She tried to steady her breathing so that her voice sounded calm, devoid of any hurt, and choke the hurt in her voice, donning a gentle tone. "I'm fine Esther. I just need some time alone."

"If you insist Princess," the servant uncertainly replied. Layla listened carefully as the footsteps grew faint and the door sounded with a click, and it was only then that she let herself relax again.

A month passed as Layla attended political affairs. At each event she wore a plastered cordial grin and pretended that she was empty. In reality, all she felt was emptiness and isolated. At one dinner, while her parents chatted to their royal guests about international affairs with a solemn atmosphere, Layla silently forked a lettuce leaf and shoved into her mouth.

"So Layla, what do you think about the rebellion taking place in Genovia?" a benevolent man, named Count Joe asked, stuffing a piece of meat into his mouth bordered by a furry beard.

Right when Layla swallowed, she experienced intense dizziness and mild nausea. "Um…I believe that we should not intervene," she managed to reply with poise despite her dizziness. Giving a quick dab to her lips, Layla tried to push her chair back gracefully even though her actions came off more clumsily. "Pardon me. I need to go to the ladies room," she quickly whispered before dashing out of the dining room.

She immediately headed to the restroom, whizzing past all the maids who questioned her behavior. Right after she shut the door and bolted the lock, Layla started gagging. All the contents of her meal poured out and stunk up the room with the horrid smell of gastric acid.

By the time Layla finished throwing up every last bit of her dinner, she felt terribly exhausted and couldn't garner enough strength to pick herself off the floor, so she just listlessly listened to the whorl of the vomit as she went does the toilet and rested her head on the cold floor. Did she get food poisoning? Layla shook her head. That couldn't have been possible for every meal served to the royal family of Andros was sampled by the royal food testers. Then what was the cause of this horrible sickness?

She never received the answer to the question, then the next day, she received an invitation from Flora. She fingered the frilly, golden trim as she read the words with apprehension.

**You are invited to Flora's bridal shower**.

One invitation brought back a flood of memories that she wished she could forget—memories that she tried to forget by plunging herself into activities, work, or anything to keep her from staying idle. Then a pang of nausea struck. She immediately rushed to the restroom and stood over the toilet, waiting for the bile to rise up, but it didn't come. Nevertheless, she continued to experience the same headache.

Why?

Then an novel idea struck her: morning sickness?

_Could she b…no._

She managed to crawl herself to the sink and splashed her face with freezing water to make her sober. It couldn't be. _Certainly Helia used a condom back then_, she thought, yet she couldn't throw out the thought that she might bear a life within her.

For a minute or two, she gazed at her reflection in the stainless mirror. Cerulean eyes stared back at her full of desperate hope. "Layla, you couldn't be…" her lips softly formed words.

Layla decided not to linger on the subject to long and go to sleep on an empty stomach. The next morning, without a delay, she went to pay a visit to the royal doctor.

"Mariah," she greeted the middle-aged doctor clad in a lab coat with her dark hair up in a tight bun. Mariah's face broke out in a grin, emphasizing the narrow smile wrinkles on her withered face, however, her smile quickly dimmed when she noticed Layla's grave-stricken face.

"Hello Princess. What can I do for you?"

"I need pregnancy test strips," Layla whispered in a lulled voice, her throat dry.

"What?"

"Pregnancy test strip."

"Pig what?"

"Funny Mariah. _Very _funny." Layla bit back her lips and motioned for the woman to come nearer so she would speak into her ear. "A pregnancy test strip," she said in voice slightly above a whisper. At first, Mariah widened her eyes in surprise and wonder, but nevertheless, she went to the cabinet to acquire the three test strips.

"Thank you."

Layla ushered into the infirmary's restroom, her heart pounding loudly. Layla hesitantly yet steadily dragged her gaze down to the pregnancy test strips in her hand and gulped.

"Here goes nothing. Should I say a little praying to the Great Dragon?" Layla decided not to since the dragon was presumably gone and left the universe with non-omnipresent nymphs. No wonder the universe was so screwed up with evil popping up all over the place as Bloom patrolled the universe like her whole backyard.

Despite her overwhelming feeling of foreboding, Layla carried out the first test. An unbearable amount of suspense welled. Then the results came. Layla found it hard to creak her eyes open to witness the moment of truth that stared back at her. Her heartbeat quickened when she did. Just to be safe, she did too more tests. They came out with the same result.

More.

The same.

When Layla came out with a grave expression, Mariah opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, but nothing came out. Layla drew a deep breath and shook her head. Then Mariah tried again.

"You're pregnant."

Layla nodded, again, bringing out the tree pregnancy strips in hand.

"I may need some medication for hallucination. I swear, when I say the third pink plus sign, it sang."

"Layla…" Worry fell on the doctor's face as swallowed hard, disbelief clouding her hazel eyes. Layla assumed Mariah's skepticism was directed towards Layla's delusions, so she nodded her head fiercely with desperation.

"It sang! It really did! It sang, 'You are pregnant! You are pregnant! You are pregnant!' over and over and over and over."

Mariah sighed, sounding stressed. "Princess Layla, you need a checkup."

* * *

><p><em>Author Notes:<em>

_And Layla falls into insanity. Well, she just hallucinates a bit considering the turmoil inside of her and the unwanted revelation. _

_I struggled on how to go about this idea for a while. To be honest, I am still struggling, but I still enjoyed writing this out. No cliffhanger for this chapter since you all know that Layla would be pregnant anyhow. Now, I'm sure there are a bunch of mistakes scattered out there that hid from my eyes. Twizzlers for people who catch them?_

_Renachi_


	4. Beside Me

_Disclaimer: I hate Straffi. Yes I do. I hate Straffi. And so do you. Just kidding. Sorry. Please don't kill me._

**Fragile Innocence**

**By: _Renachi_**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE – BESIDE ME<strong>

The last thing Layla wanted to do while she was pregnant was travel to Linphea where she could fall from shaky branches, but she couldn't reject her close friend's bridal shower invitation, at least not without a good excuse. Besides, Maria strongly encouraged her to "go out and have fun" and to "de-stress".

"Please Princess, keep yourself healthy for the sake of the kingdom…and for the baby," she earnestly pleaded.

If only she knew that going to her friend's celebration would only pile even more stress on her as Layla pretended and tried to hide.

"Congratulations Flora!"

The guests rose their wine glasses and took a long swig. Flora's bright lit face shone with happiness as she thanked every passing person for coming. When she spotted Flora's, her face full of mirth lit up even brighter.

"Layla! I'm so happy you're here!" Flora threw her arms around Layla and gave her a warm peck on her cheek. "It means a lot to me."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Layla smiled sluggishly before her head turned here and there, looking for the tables of food. Layla was already in her fifth week of pregnancy and began to feel pangs of thirst more often. "Where is the water?"

"It is over by the counters by the floating red roses, and you can set gifts over by the tree! Make yourself feel comfortable." Flora smiled sweetly and enveloped her in another hug before gracefully gliding off to welcome other visitors.

After setting her small gift box underneath the tree, Layla literally poured all of the water in the jug down the throat and chugged it all down .

"Layla?"

Layla turned around, and saw Helia standing behind her, anxiety built on his face. A slight frown tugged on the corners of his mouth, removing any trace of the sugary smile that had plastered his face moments ago when he chatted with visitors.

"Helia." Layla gulped down the nervous lump in her throat and forced on a jovial smile. "How is my best friend's fiancé doing?"

Layla hid any anxiety that clouded her thoughts, pushing them back into the recesses of her mind. She tried her best to not let her emotions overwhelm her, a formidable task for a pregnant woman. But Layla could act. She had more than enough practice on acting happy from years and years of royal events where she was forced to act presentable at all times.

"Fantastic," he warily replied. He narrowed his eyes and carefully scrutinized Layla. "You?"

"Great! You and Flora are such an adorable couple. The proposal must have been wonderful."

"It was on Valentine's Day." His reply make Layla's nerve twitch and Helia almost didn't notice the slight quiver in the corner of Layla's eyebrow, the only hole in her façade. Suddenly Layla gagged, startling Helia. Worry crossed Helia face as she timidly reached out of Layla's shoulder. "You all right?"

Layla gagged again, clutching her stomach as it revolted against her mind. "Restroom," she chocked before gagging once again, trying to fight against the rising bile.

"Huh?"

The contents of Layla's stomach came spilling out like a fountain. Helia grimaced and jumped back as he watched his shoes and pants take a bath in stomach juice. The warm juice seeped into his pants and socks, sticking to skin like goo.

Fumes immediately wafted into his nostrils, nausea hitting him like a ton of bricks. When Helia looked down at his shoes, throw up threatened to crawl up. When Layla finished throwing up, she neatly wiped her lips with her sleeve, at first acting as if nothing had happened.

"S-Sorry," she mumbled, a flicker of humiliation crossing her eyes for a second.

However, despite her acting, people still screeched like pigs and ran away from the throw up.

Helia instinctively froze, thinking that if he moved another inch, the vomit would spread across his body. He could already feel the vomit trickling down his legs and didn't want to speed up that process.

"Lay—Layla." Helia's voice quivered, a mix of worry, confusion, anger, and frustration.

"Yea?" Wiping the residue on her mouth with her sleeve, Layla replied with calm nonchalance that twisted a nerve in Helia the wrong way. Nevertheless, Helia managed to contain his anger and proceed calmly.

"What did you eat today?" he asked, his tone strained.

"You can smell it?"

Helia's face twisted into disgusted as his mind immediately registered Layla's response. "Yea."

"Helia!" Flora's concerned voice rang out as she ran to the scene, her arms overfilling with gifts although when she saw the vomit, the gifts fell to the ground and the cracking of porcelain sounded as her hands flew to her mouth. "Oh dear."

"Nothing to worry honey. Layla just…barfed," Helia informed, trying to comfort his beloved fiancé who grew nervous easily, however, as the said the last word, he felt like barfing himself.

Flora's look of confusion melted into worry. "Layla, are you all right?" she cried.

Nonchalance flew to her face as Layla continued to rub her lips. "I'm fine now. I just need more water to wash out the taste."

"Let me go clean up that mess. Luckily it was on wood," she tittered as she began to head towards the closet before a pack of women stopped her.

"Don't worry Flora! We'll clean it up!" Bloom loudly announced as if she wanted the whole house knowing about her act of kindness.

"We are?" Stella muttered in disbelief. She glanced at the vomit and started gagging herself. For the next hour, Stella hogged the restroom.

The Solarian princess wasn't on good terms with digestive acids.

Flora continued to fufill her role as the worrywart. "Will Stella be all right?"

"She'll be fine," Musa easily said without a second thought. "She's just being her usual high-maintenance self."

"Now let's clean up this mess. What was the Clean Up Pants spell again Tec?" Bloom asked, determined and ambitious as usual.

Tecna paused to recall the spell. "_A mess we've wrecked, and magic we beck. Remove this mess, and make it spotless._"

Bloom and Musa repeated Tecna's words, and in no times, the vomit was gone from the floor. However, the spell didn't bode so well for Helia's khaki pants and shoes. It certainly removed the vomit, but at the same time, it transformed the pant fabric and the shoe's leather into stainless pristine glass.

"Spotless indeed," Layla commented as Musa, and Bloom exploded into laughter and Tecna seriously pondered what went wrong with the spell.

"Was it the feeling behind the spell or maybe the image in my mind as I casted the spell went wrong," she reasoned, extremely dissatisfied with her failure as she let out an exhausted yawn. "Or I guess I messed up from lack of sleep. Timmy I have been working on program for two days straight with no sleep."

"That explains the eyebags," Layla replied.

"G-Good job Tec," Musa managed to choke out the words between her breaths of laughter. "So much for your fairy guardian status." Her comment earned a frown from Tecna.

"And nice briefs Helia." Musa pointed to Helia underwear colored with pink flowers that was underneath the glass pants as she tried her best not to laugh. Helia's eyes widened and his eyes shot downwards before hands covered up crotch. "Very eco-friendly."

"Reverse the spell," Helia bitterly muttered. He turned to Flora for support who wasn't laughing likes hyenas like her friends, but still couldn't resist letting a gigantic grin stretch across his lips. Then a slight muffled giggle escaped her pink lips. Helia narrowed his eyes and frowned.

"Sorry sweeties but you have to admit that it was funny. I'll return you back to normal now." Finished with antics, she cleared her throat and got down to business. "_You have made this into glass, turn this back to its previous past_. "

The spell worked perfectly and Helia's clothing returned, clean. Helia wholeheartedly thanked Flora, planting a light peck on her cheek, which made Flora's heart flutter.

"Wow Helia. You've got such a perfect fiancé. Lucky guy," Musa teased with a mischievous smirk plastered on her face. "You two sure are the perfect couple. Flora has perfect control of her life. I kind of envy that."

Layla couldn't help but think about Riven when Musa said the last sentence. Was there something going on with Riven? Then again, there was always something going with Riven and Musa. That was no surprise.

"Do you two ever have any problems?" Musa continued.

Flora immediately grew flustered as Helia gently smiled and brazenly replied, "How can I have any problems with such a stunning woman."

The hooting started much to Flora embarassment.

"A-Anyways, Layla, are you sure you're fine?" Flora casted another concerned look at Layla with eyes sparkling with concern. Layla knew that escaping Flora's perceptive radar proved to be a hefty task.

_She would be a great mother_, she bitterly thought.

"I'm fine." Layla gave a final cough before she stood up straight and regained her posture. "Perfectly fine."

"If you say so," Flora hesitantly whispered, and she refilled the jug with water using magic.

Musa eyed Layla suspiciously, her dark eyes studying her carefully and trying to read her every thought. "Are you really ok Layla?"

"I'm _fine_," she stressed.

Layla had heard the same question millions of time recently and it was starting to irritate her. Repeatedly voicing the same lie over and over again continued to remind her of how broken her body, soul, and life was.

She was far from fine.

In contrast, Flora never had problems with her relationship Helia. Her life was under her thumb, and Layla was the disturbance that Flora had yet to discover

Stella trudged back into the room, dramatically flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"That was torture," she firmly declared with an exhausted huff, but excitement easily replaced fatigue in no time. "So, have you decided your wedding dress yet? Or the bridesmaid gowns perhaps? Or the flowers? Or where you wish to hold the wedding yet?" Stella asked Flora with a playful wink, giggling. Flora acted coy and lowered her head. Layla took another gigantic gulp of the water from the jug.

"I'm not sure about the clothing and flowers yet, but, well, at first we were thinking of holding it here in Linphea, but now we kind of want to hold it in Andros on the beach," Flora turned with Layla with her round jade eyes glittering with hope and humble.

Layla gaped, not sure whether to be ecstatic or horrified. "On Andros?"

Flora nodded. "So actually, we were going to ask you if we could stay at the Andros castle while we plan for the wedding...please?"

Layla gave an unconvincing grin, her eyes awkwardly diverting as she tried to make her decision. However, before she even decided, her mouth involuntarily replied the one breathless word, "Kay."

"Thank you Layla!" Flora pounced on Layla like a cat for a tight hug. "Do you think Helia can go back to Andros with you tomorrow night then? I'll be arriving a week later because I have some things to take care of here in Linphea first."

Her eyes widened in shock as she finally understood the weight of her words, but it was too late to refuse. "Sure…" Flora didn't give Layla the chance to take back her words as Flora wrapped her loving warm arms about her.

"I'm so glad you are my close friend." Flora beamed and then glanced at all of the Winx Club, including Stella who had returned from her eventful trip to the toilet. "I'm so glad all of you are my close friends!"

"As do we." Tecna nodded with a faint smile. Stella had a massive grin plastered on her face and ran towards Layla and Flora like lights, her arms wide open. She pulled the two into a hug, and the rest of the Winx awed and joined the bear hug.

Layla enjoyed the warm moment, and a tear almost escaped for a second. But deep inside of her, a gnawing feeling ate away at her conscious.

_If they knew, they would take both their words in an instant._

ººº

Nabu and Layla had taken a portal to Andros in the afternoon, but because of the time differences, when they arrived at Andros, it was near dawn. The morning sun peaked up from above the horizon, splashing its golden rays of light over Andros's chilly ocean and forest. A soft breeze blew by and Helia gladly welcomed relief from the suffocating humidity attacking his skin for beads of sweat.

On the plus side, somehow the humidity quelled Layla strange thirst. The tides lapped against the shoreline as Helia glanced at the surrounding ocean that seemed to go on forever like an infinite plane and let out a large yawn.

"Sorry to make you walk such a long way. I wanted to spend some time out here."

"It's fine and besides, the scenery is beautiful. I would love to sit down and paint this sunrise."

"I'm sure you will be able to during your stay." Layla turned towards the sea.

A few minutes later, the two found themselves in the gate of the castle.

"Welcome back Princess Layla," the two stern guards called with firmness in his voice which showed this strict, discipline. The guards look completely identical with their ashy hair and tanned skin except the guard on the left had the faint splatter of freckles across his cheeks.

Layla politely bowed to both of the twin guards and took a step to the side to reveal Helia behind her who stared at the castle with awe, probably thinking that he wanted to paint every corner of the magnificent building. When the guards stared him blankly, he snapped out of his artist fantasy of painting the dawn and took a graceful bow.

"Hello Avi. Hello Lance. This is a guest of mine. He will be staying in the castle for a few weeks."

The guards didn't allow themselves to show any emotion, but deep inside curiosity brewed. Princess Layla had never brought a man back home to the castle other than Nabu. Could the Princess be making a rebound with a new man.

The two guards scrutinized the man like hawks, pretending that they were studying him to make sure he wasn't a threat to the safety of the royal family. Their intents were far from professional. In reality, they had to make sure that the new man could match their beloved Princess's beauty.

"Open the gate!" the guard on the right, Lance, called with a face void of emotion.

"Open the gate!" the left guard, Avi, repeated.

Slowly, the aquamarine gates creaked open with an unflattering moan that reminded Layla of a sickly dragon's roar. The ancient doors desperately needed to be remodeled. Layla immediately began the tour of the castle once they got in beginning with essential rooms such as the nurse quarters, the kitchen, and the guest rooms. Helia had expressed a keen desire to see the aquatic gardens by the castle's ponds Layla quickly led him out of the corridors.

"These are the castle ponds called the Rainbow Ponds. Cheesy right?"

Helia let his eyes suck in the ginormous scenery. Multiple ponds of different sizes were scattered across the garden and various types of colorful plants and exotic fish teemed the ponds. Seaweed swayed to the pond's current around the coral in the ponds, which the fish hungrily nipped.

Helia observed a strange phenomenon as the coral reached out of the ponds, and leaned towards other ponds, and stone, specifically calcium carbonate sprouted towards the direction the coral pointed, creating an arc. Helia could see the fossils and seashells fused in the arcs that tantalized him to touch. Some of the shells had a rainbow sheen, making the garden shine as if they were rainbows in the sky.

"Rainbow ponds," Helia whispered caught in awe. "Well, it is a cheesy but it is also benefitting."

"Haha. That would be something you would say. You know when my ancestor built this castle, they decided not to tear down this garden, so they built the castle around this natural beauty."

"I don't see how they could tear down something this beautiful."

"And I'm glad they didn't. Andros doesn't have a strong economy or powerful magic. In fact, this world doesn't have that much to offer, which is why Baltor quickly laid waste to it."

Her tone fell…

"But we do have beauty."

…and rose...

"And Baltor almost destroyed that beauty."

…and fell.

A grim frown appeared on Layla as she thought of the times of war.

"This world still looks beautiful and healthy to me though," Helia replied with a confused frown as he thought of a way to get Layla's mind off of depressing memories.

Layla laughed and looked another look at the garden, a rare gentleness shimmering in her eyes. "That's the greatness of the ocean. It regenerates and heals at an amazing rate even without the assistance of magic." Her head fell for a second, a smile still on her face as she pondered on how majestic her world was even though Baltor didn't agree. "Anyways, you look like your enjoying yourself."

Helia gave a boyish grin. "I am. Every world have their own Wonders of the World, but Andros's are just breathtaking."

Layla laughed again, and Helia felt pleased that he succeeded in cheering up the fairy. "Good. I felt like I needed to repay you after I threw up on you."

Helia winced at the memory and his face turned a bit green as he remembered the stench of puke seeping into his skin the day before. "As long as that doesn't happen again, I'm fine."

Unsure and trying her best to act casual, Layla forced a weak laugh, knowing that the probability of throwing up on him was high because of her morning sickness. The best way to prevent barfing on Helia again would be to not eat, but of course, that would not only be unhealthy, but also impossible.

"I'm sure it will never happen again," she lied with a tone that probably convinced everyone but her. She felt a strange sensation on her back like someone was watching her from behind.

"Do feel like you are being watched?"

Right when Helia asked, his brows jumped up as he quickly turned around again and met the familiar, annoying sight of desolation. As he turned around, a little round head full of golden hair belonging to Esther curiosity popped out, and Layla didn't miss it. A giggle escaped her mouth and Helia raised a brow in confusion.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. I just discovered who is watching us, or maybe I should say the group of people watching us." The confusion on Helia face didn't leave, which entertained Layla so she decided to pause longer to build up suspense in Helia.

"Who?" Curiosity overflowed from him, and Layla grinned.

"Oh, just the maid, guards who SHOULD BE WORKING," she called out the last part loudly, making sure the palace workers knew they needed to get back to work.

"This happened last time when Nabu came. It was hilarious and I eventually got them to get out. You should have seen their faces when they—" Layla continued with a joyful expression as she began to share her fond memories. Her heart dropped as she mentioned Nabu and realized once again that he was dead. Why did it take forever for Nabu's death to sink into Layla's memory?

"Why don't you show me other places of the castle?" Helia tried, hoping to rise her spirits.

Layla's face countenance remained sullen as she nodded. "Ok," she replied, her voice devoid of the energy that she emitted just a few moments ago.

Helia finally understood Flora main reason to arrange her wedding at Tides. Flora chose Tides as the place to host her wedding not because it was beautiful. Flora chose Tides because she wanted to Layla to be close to Layla. She wanted to involve Layla in her wedding, hoping that Layla would realize the beauty of love by looking at her marriage.

Flora's wish was kind and heartfelt like an angel but the result was anything but pleasant.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes:<em>

_I don't enjoy OCs, but I found it hard to avoid them in this setting. As usual, constructive criticism is always welcome. Tell me if there are scenes that would have been better to cut out because recently I feel like I have too much junk in random places. There is the right time and place for everything. Now I just have to find out what those times and places are._

_Renachi_


	5. Due Date

_Disclaimer: Winx Club is Straffi's baby. This fanfiction is my baby. Simple as that._

**Fragile Innocence**

**By: _Renachi_**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR – DUE DATE<strong>

"Princess. How about this gown for dinner? It matches your eyes and it'll go well with the setting."

Layla spotted Esther standing near the door, a soft teal evening gown in hanging from an arm.

"Esther, don't worry about me. You should go rest, for your baby," Layla replied as tenderly she took the gown in her arms and let her eyes gloss over the maid's round belly.

"I'm fine. I still want to work," she said before she started to coordinate the rest of Layla's outfit for her, an activity that strongly reminded Layla of Stella.

"…perhaps this bracelet…those heels seem dangerous…orange won't go well with your skin tone…"

Even though she didn't act like it, Esther was quickly approaching the due date of her pregnancy. Yet she still insisted on working till the last second with the excuse, "It is the least I can do since you managed to twist the rules and allow me to work while I'm pregnant."

In the Androsian palace, maids weren't allowed to have any romantic relationships much less sexual relations. So when Esther discovered she had been pregnant with a baby prior entering the palace, she had kept the heavy secret to herself. However the secret revealed itself as her belly started to protrude.

When rumors spread about the baby and her romantic relationship with the dark headed guard Avi, Esther should have been cast out into the streets with no money or home, but thanks to Layla's efforts, the king and queen showed benevolence on Esther and allowed her to stay in the palace till she gave birth to the baby.

Now that the due date was around the corner, Esther had been preparing herself to leave the castle in a week or two and move into a homely dwelling with Avi. Layla heart clenched at the thought of seeing her friend departing from the castle once the baby was born. Why was it that all of Layla's friends seemed to be moving on in life, creating their own family and leaving her behind?

Suddenly Layla felt her hands in another grasp. Esther had grabbed a hold of Layla's hand and reassuringly gave a smile. "Don't worry. Even thought I'll be gone, you can still come to see me and Avi anytime you want. We'll happily welcome you," she said as if she had read her mind.

Layla lightened up at Esther's word. "Thank you."

_Enough with this depressing attitude_, Layla firmly decided with humph when another forced grin broke out on her face.

"Now then, let's get changed shall we?"

ººº

Helia stomach angrily rumbled as she trudged through Andros's halls, sweating profusely. At that request of Layla's parents, Helia had attended a palace dinner.

Layla had warned Helia on her parent's insistency on dating, but Helia thought Layla was over exaggerating. How wrong he was. He couldn't forget the brief look of disappointment in her parents eyes when he talked about his plans on marriage to Flora or the worry that their daughter never date again. It had only been a year since Nabu's death, but because Layla carried weight of providing an heir, the pressure to get married intensified. They worried profusely, more than normal parents.

"Mom, Dad, can we have a normal conversation for once while a guest is over?" Layla asked.

"A normal conversation? What kind of normal conversation dear?" Niobe replied, confused.

"I don't know. Like maybe a conversation on why the sky is blue (1)?"

"What is there to discuss? The sky is blue because it's a reflection of our ocean isn't it not?"

"No. I remember Bloom saying that there was some scientific explanation or something," Layla struggled to explain but felt lost at words when her memory recalling came to a dead end.

"I see."

The family had been so accustomed to eating separately when they couldn't meet for dinner, and when they did manage to gather together to eat, their conversation consisted about discussions about the economics and politics. Years of habit left the whole family feeling foreign to the concept of "normal" conversations.

So against Layla's sentiments, the whole family continued to discuss about the kingdom's status quo, leaving Helia feel a bit alienated as he forked another tentacle and stared at it with distaste.

Helia had expected an extravagant meal that was hopefully filled with salads that suited his vegan diet, but instead, he taste tested a vast variety of colorful Androsian seafood delicacies from lobster to squid to manta ray. Sadly, seafood didn't bode well with his stomach, sending him on a journey towards the infirmary after dinner.

By the time he had found the dimly lit infirmary, he was desperate to just fall down on a bed and curl up into a fetal position, so that is exactly what he did. After a few minutes, which felt like hours of pain, Helia stomachache finally began to subside, and his mind fall into peaceful silence. It was then that he realized the absence of the palace nurse after a few second.

Just before he poked his head out of the curtain surrounding his bed, voice froze his body and breath.

"Mariah, do you have relievers?" Helia managed to identify the voice as Layla's even thought it sounded abnormally weak compared to its usual firm tone.

A pair of heels clacked against the stainless floor. "Feeling nausea again? Is it severe?"

"No, but I still feel kind of dizzy. Can you give me some natural remedies anyways?"

"Sure. Just give me a moment to make it."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence, making Helia feel guilty for eavesdropping on their conversation. He hadn't meant to, but once he started, he couldn't stop.

The nurse's voice chimed again. "Here you go Princess Layla."

"Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome, but, like I said before, you should really go to the hospital and get a thorough examination done," Mariah.

"It's ok…"

"But Princess, you can't hide the baby forever."

Helia's heart stopped for a second.

What baby?

A strong wave of foreboding wormed its way into his heart, as he started to wonder if it could have been his baby. Helia had used a condom, but he still suspected that the baby in Layla's womb could be his. The condom could have broken that night. Something could have slipped. The smallest mistake within that scarring accident could have very well given birth to a new life.

Worried, Helia strained his ears and continued to silently listen.

"I'm thinking of leaving Andros and going somewhere secluded when the my belly starts showing."

"Would the king and queen approve leaving Andros all by yourself? Even though you're an adult, you'll still a princess, our princess. Plus you are even more vulnerable while you're pregnant."

"I'll manage."

"But Princess—" she stressed.

"Mariah, I can't allow anyone else find out that I'm pregnant. I'm sure that abortion isn't an option to you, right?"

"Definitely not."

"Thought so," Layla replied with a snap.

"Princess, have you thought on what to do with your baby after giving birth?"

There was a pause as Layla considered Mariah's question."Adoption…probably?"

"You're giving away the royal bloodline?" Mariah voice rose suddenly and almost reached a shriek, making the ends of Helia's hair stand up like stiff icicles.

"I don't have a choice Mariah," Layla tried to desperately explain. "I am determined to give birth to this baby, but you can't expect me to keep it. Horrid rumors would circulate if I kept it." Her voice darkened considerably as her eyes softened into a pool of regret. "And if my parents found out…if they found out, they would absolutely be livid. My relationship with my parents has been bad ever since Nabu's death, so I don't want to cause them any trouble that's why I'll give this baby away."

"But Princess—"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Well first you need to talk the father of this baby, and if it's possible, marry him."

"You don't know how crazy your words are," Layla bitterly scoffed.

"How?" Mariah defensively shot back.

"I can't marry the man. It's utterly impossible."

Helia gulped, as Layla confirmed his dreadful suspicions. His worries finally cemented into painful acceptance. He was a dad. Suddenly Flora intruded into his mind, and apprehension overwhelmed him. He had to keep his knowledge secret from everyone and pretend that he never knew. He had to deceive everyone and act like he didn't know that he had a child. Could he do that?

"Princess…I worry for you."

"Thank you Mariah, but I've already decided. I want to have this baby in secret."

"Princess," Mariah whispered.

"Anyways, thank you for the medicine. My nausea is almost completely gone."

Helia heard Layla footsteps leave the room, but her exit didn't ease the anxiousness and turmoil in his mind. He didn't release a heaving sigh or felt free to move again. In fact, he felt even more troubled than before without conversation to distract him.

Suddenly the curtain flew open, and a loud gasp escaped her mouth.

"You're…"

Helia dark eyes finally melted from their idleness and slowly rose up to meet Mariah's aquamarine ones. Her fair, permed hairstyle framed her shock expression. Helia managed to gather his composure and return to his usual unperturbed countenance.

"You're…" Mariah repeated.

"Helia, Layla's guest," he helpfully completely Mariah's words. Mariah let out a soft breath and confusion fell her on face.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to ask for stomach pain medicine. Sadly, my stomach hasn't adjusted to the seafood from this planet yet."

Mariah eyes narrowed, and Helia knew that the questioning hadn't even started. "Why were you in this bed?"

"I needed somewhere to rest while I wait for you to arrive."

"And when did you arrive?"

"I'm not sure, but I definitely arrived before you had that conversation with Layla."

Mariah gasped. Then she fearfully glanced at the door Layla had left open and rushed to close it before slamming her body against the entrance. Then she apprehensively lowered her gaze.

"Y-you know about Princess's condition?"

"Yes."

Helia watched as a mix reaction of disbelief, surprise, and I-knew-it surfaced before it all melted into chaotic fear. Her eyes widened. "No…"

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone," Helia reassured him. _I couldn't tell anyone since I'm the father. _Then he drew in a deep breath. "I plan to act like I never heard this conversation." …_because I love Flora._

Mariah immediately gasped, and a hand flew to her face to cover a growing smile on her face as fast. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" she chirped, obviously relieved. "Thank you."

"No problem, now can I have that stomachache medicine?"

"Y-Yes! Of course," the frantic woman replied.

Helia observed the woman draw the curtain and hurriedly scanning the cabinet shelves for a medicine bottle. When she found it, she took out the pill, promptly filled up a cup of water, and then immediately handed both of them to Helia. He gratefully swallowed the pill before he stretched out his legs and let the blood circulate to his mind.

He desperately needed to relax and think. Maybe at the same time, he could revive his past hobby of meditation. Meditation. Something that would greatly benefit his current mental state.

Even though he had reached the conclusion of feigning ignorance, the innate desires of his mind selfishly wanted to claim the baby as his own. He continued to wage war against his paternal instincts as the days passed.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes: <em>

_(1) Time to share the itsy bitsy amount of knowledge that I'm proud to have. The sky is blue because molecules in the air scatter blue light. Yes boys and girls. The sky is not a reflection of the ocean. Don't worry. I once thought the same, but we all have to grow up someday and accept that the imagination triumphs over reality. And that madeleines are drive the world into insanity. Or maybe it's just me._

_Today has been a day full of revelations for you, me, and Helia._


	6. Masterpiece

_Disclaimer: I hate Straffi. Yes I do. I hate Straffi. And so do you. Just kidding. Sorry. Please don't kill me._

**Fragile Innocence**

**By: _Renachi_**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FIVE – MASTERPIECE<strong>

Perhaps he had angered the Andros sea god in his previous life.

Helia had been told that Andros's storms often dragged on for long periods of time, but he hadn't anticipated for a five day storm to roll into the clear sky right after he arrived. The uninvited storms delayed his many plans to sightsee and to find a quaint wedding chapel. And after his realization of fatherhood, staying in the palace caused Helia more mental agony than anything. The odd sensation he got from a single glance at Layla's womb led him to doubt his former resolution.

Even though it was for Flora's sake, was disowning his child the right choice? His ambivalence drove him mad till he even questioned whether he should have discovered the shocking news. People were right. Ignorance is bliss.

With the inconvenient weather, Helia found himself stuck in idleness. To occupy his time, most of Helia's currently consisted of strolling through the palace halls, occasionally looking out the ceiling high windows to his right, and sending wistful glances at the furious waves.

As he rounded the corner, he almost ran into Layla.

"Helia?" she huffed, a line of sweat bordering her hairline.

Again, Helia eyes glanced down at her womb before they floated back to her aquamarine eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Have you seen the palace doctor?" she urgently asked in a frenzy.

"No," he replied, furrowing his brows. "Why?" His gut clenched. Helia wanted to ask if it had something to do with the baby, but he withheld.

"This isn't good. I can't deliver it by myself," she muttered worriedly. Then she suddenly latched her stone grip onto my arm. "Can you come with me for a second?"

Even if he protested, Helia didn't have a choice. Layla forcefully pulled him along and ran at full speed through the hallways, but oddly enough, all he could think about was on whether physical activities such as running could hurt the baby. It took him a while to realize that he shouldn't be worrying about a baby he disowned.

"Wait!" Helia huffed. She didn't respond because the worry clouding her mind. Her face contorted into one full of anxiousness.

Layla finally took heed to my words and stopped before turning to face me. "What?" she snapped.

"Is someone going to di—"

"The baby's going to come out anytime now!"

Helia's breath caught itself in his throat as his feet kept running.

"W-Who's?" he gasped.

She once again broke out in a mad dash, forgetting all about my words. After taking a right turn into a narrowed hallway, we started to slow down into a jog before we took our last left turn and entered Layla's room. The first things he noticed weren't the pristine bed or the magnificent view of the palace ponds. Instead, the first thing he noticed were the waves of groans that practically slammed into him. Layla scurried into the adjacent spacious bathroom in pure white.

"Princess!" A young brunette wearing the royal maid garb rushed to Layla with her eyebrows drawn together in worry. Layla nodded and gave the young maid a comforting pat on the back.

"I brought help." Layla motioned to Helia before quickly rushing over to Esther. She lay in the tub's shallow waters, anguished. Profusely sweating till her face glistening like there were thousands of stars on it, the woman let out another painful groan and tightly clenched the fabric of her navy blue maid uniform, digging her fingers in the clothing.

"Her contractions have gotten worse," the young maid informed, biting back her plump lower lip in worry. "Esther will be alright, right? I-I-I have to get back to work or I'll get in trouble."

"Don't worry. Get back to work. I'll take care of things from here on out." Layla calmly ushered in a professional tone, her ears fixed on Esther's belly as she carefully placed her hands on it. Esther threw her head back and released another excruciating yell expressing her unrelenting pangs of pain.

"A-are you sure?"

"I'm this world's princess. Trust me," she replied confidently.

"If you say so," the young maid replied, not looking the least bit more convinced than more.

"Don't worry," Layla reassured the servant girl, her face serious and solemn.

"Thank you. Now if you would excuse me." The servant girl gave one last bow before hurrying out the doors and letting Layla focus her attention on Esther.

"Princess…"

Esther's glassy eyes tiredly trailed from the floor to Layla, and lingered on her for a moment before she whispered in distress, "You shouldn't trouble yourself with me…"

An indignant frown fell on Layla's face. "Then who's supposed to support you?"

"But...you're this world's princess. I couldn't—"

"When my friend is giving birth, I think I'm supposed to be by her side," Layla corrected before walking over and slipping her hand into Esther's warm ones, smiling gently. "I couldn't find Avi, but I brought help. You know Helia right?"

As Esther slowly nodded, Layla warmly smiled and said, "I'll be right back. I need to go find Avi. You can last till then right?" Again, Esther nodded.

Then Layla quickly informed Helia that she was heading out. "Look after Esther till I get back."

"W-Wait! But what if—" But Layla didn't wait for Helia to finished and swiftly fled, leaving the woman about to give birth in his hands. Right after she left, Esther broke out fit of sobs that wracked her body before she cried out another scream.

"I-It hurts," she cried as her labored breaths quickened. Esther swallowed a growing lump in her throat and endured the searing pain coming from her abdomen as if it were on face. She laid a hand on her womb tentatively. "My baby…"

When her stomach bulged, Helia swore he saw something hairy coming out from between her legs. He almost wanted to throw up. He was completely lost at what to do as his mind launched itself into a mad frenzy. Was he supposed to assist her with the deliver?

"_**AHH! MY BABY IS…"**_

Helia didn't have a choice to hesitate when Esther let out another cry that shook ever fiber of his body. He rushed over to the tail of the bed, hesitantly plunging his upturned palms into the lukewarm water ready to catch the baby. He was completely lost for words as he watched a patch of furry hair bulge. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight as a precious treasure suddenly gained a gush of energy and push all the way out. It fell right into his hands and let out a loud cry.

And the only thing Helia could think at that moment was..._beautiful_.

Finally Esther's heavy breathing slowed down as her eyes lethargically turned to me. "Is she…healthy?" she breathlessly asked.

Helia gulped. "She's beautiful."

The smile on her motherly face touched his heart, sending a wave of inspiration through him. It was moments like these that he wanted to capture on paper so badly. "Thanks goodness." Esther's eyelids tiredly shut and then the only sound of the room was the baby's cry and the steady ticking of the clock. It wasn't silence, but the atmosphere felt peaceful, but it was fleeting.

Layla, Mariah, and Avi all rushed into the bathroom in a frenzy.

"Helia, is the…the baby!" Layla gasped. Mariah proceeded to take over from there and promptly cut the cord and brought out a cotton blanket for the baby before checking up on Esther's condition. Stunned, Avi gazed at the baby girl, not able to swallow the situation which hit him all at once like a bulldozer. "May I hold her?" he tentatively asked.

"Of course," Helia replied, handing over the baby to its father. Avi tenderly took the baby into his arms and rocked it back in forth, brimming with mirth. Then he suddenly remembered his wife after recovering from the shock. His eyes shot over to the drained woman in the tub.

Mariah checked her pulse before assuringly informing that she just fell asleep from the stress. A look of relief washed over him.

"Congratulations Avi!" Layla chirped in a joyous tone. "You are a father now."

"I don't know how to thank you, Princess. You've done so much for us. And," he said, turning to Helia, "thank you for helping my wife and baby. You could have left, but instead you helped my wife give birth our baby. I don't know how to express my gratitude."

"Y-You're welcome," he sheepishly said, taking in the novel experience into memory.

"And as for me, you don't even need to thank me. It's my obligation to help friends," Layla jokingly pointed out. "Besides, it gave me insightful knowledge on how childbirth is like?"

Helia once again turned to Layla in horror. In less than a year, Layla would give birth to her own baby while screaming in pain, just like Esther just did. She would be giving birth to a beautiful creature, a creature that Helia was going to disown. The truth hit him hard.

He had decided to disown the greatest masterpiece he had created in his life before it was even born. How idiotic. Layla's belly was still small right now, but when it started to grow, could he continue to act ignorant?

And that's when his resolve snapped and he decided to accept all the responsibilities.

He had decided to become a father.

Mariah attended to the newborn, checking it vitals and condition when the previous servant girl ran into the room, her eyes frantically searching the room till it rested on Layla.

"Princess Layla! You have a visitor!"

"Can you tell them that I'm rather preoccupied right now and arrive shortly?"

"Well umm…" Helia eyebrows furrowed when the servant's girl quickly darted to him. He swore he saw her eyes teeming with curiosity. "She says that her name is Flora."

Helia ran through a list of emotions at that instant. Shock followed by glee and then anxiety shocked him to the core. He tried to stomach the newly developed situation. Helia had just chosen to accept his baby, Layla's baby, and now he had to somehow break the news to Flora. Life hadn't given him time to plan.

"Flora! She's here already? She came in this horrid weather?" Layla asked.

"It stopped raining a few minutes ago," the servant reported.

"I see. So where is Flora right now?"

"In her guest room."

"I see. Well then, we should go meet her right Helia? I'm sure you can't wait to meet her."

Helia managed to fake his pure glee and hide all the anticipation. "Yes. We should go."

After wishing luck to the new family and an exchange of promises to visit with Layla, the two set off to the visitor room with the servant girl to lead them.

ººº

After setting Flora's luggage beside the bed, the servant bowed before leaving Flora in the guest bedroom.

While waiting for the rest to arrive, Flora cleaned up her disheveled appearance in the bathroom, casting a spell to untangle the knots in her luscious hair, and splashing her flustered cheeks with cooling water.

For the past few days, she had been running to and fro in Linphea in a frenzy with the hopes that she could finish her errand early and go to Andros to see her beloved, Helia. Staying a day away from him was frustration. Staying a week away from him was agony. Luckily she was able to arrive three days earlier than schedule. She emitted a giggle when she imagined the elated face Helia would make when she see her. Perhaps he would give her one of his deep kiss that she desperately yearned for. A light blush colored her cheeks. Being Helia had made her bolder than before.

A rap sounded at the door. Flora hurriedly rushed to the door and opened it, revealing the two faces she wanted to see. "Helia! Layla!" she cried before giving both of them warm hugs and sneaked in a peck on Helia cheek.

"Flora," he breathed, a soft smile on his lips as he enveloped the nature fairy in his embrace and inhaled the earthy scent of her hair.

Layla congratulated the both of them from the bottom of her heart, but she couldn't help but feel a sense of dread knowing that if her secret was ever revealed, everything would come crashing down. "Third wheel status," she jokingly prodded.

"I'm sorry. My emotions must have gotten the better of me," Flora replied, giggling as Helia released his fiancé from his embrace. "Anyways, how have you been dear? I'm sure you've been good to Helia.

"_Of course_. He's been eating three, square meals a day, and I make sure that he brushes his teeth before he goes to bed every night," she said with her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"But of course no one can replace you for the job of tucking me to bed," Helia added.

Flora sighed happily. "All that effort I put into coming here earlier was worth it."

A black-headed servant silently approached Layla and tapped her shoulder gently, saying in a voice slightly above a whisper, "The King and Queen wishes to see you in the throne room, Princess."

"For what?" Layla asked.

"I do not know."

Layla pondered the response for a minute, thinking up imaginative reasons to explain why her parents would wish to see during broad daylight. Usually, during the day, the king and queen would be too busy to spare more than a half an hour to talk to their daughter, so dinnertime became the only time all three members could meet up and bond. If her parents wanted to see Layla, the reason probably stemmed from politics.

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"You may leave then," Layla politely sent the servant on her way before she turned back to the engaged couple.

"You're going to go see your parents right now?" Flora asked to which Layla replied with a nod. "I would like to see them too since I haven't greeted them yet. The last time I've seen them was back when we were in Alfea." Flora smiled fondly at spew of memories created by the mention of Alfea. "Maybe I should go with you."

"Right now is not a good time," Layla replied with bluntness. "I think they called me due to private issues. Besides, you'll see them at dinner tonight. Well, anyways, I'll see you two later." Layla waved goodbye before heading down the hall, leaving Helia and Flora alone in her room.

When Flora turned to gaze at Helia face, the slight wrinkle between his brows troubled her. His eyes looked absentminded and dazed. "Are you alright?"

Helia blinked and returned to reality. "Oh, I'm fine."

Worried, Flora tenderly placed her finger on Helia bare arm. "Are you sure?"

"Definitely," he confirmed before his chest rose up as he straightened his back. "Anyways, since we have time right now, shall we walk around this castle?"

"Oh yes. Definitely. Last time I visited, I didn't get to explore because we were preoccupied with defeating Baltor at the time."

Helia eyes brightened. "Really? Then do you want me to give you a short tour? It won't be a good at Layla's, but after living here for so many days, I'm confident with my knowledge of this place."

"Thank you dear! That would be wonderful," a merry grin singing on her lips.

For the rest of the evening, the couple toured the whole castle from Helia guest room—which was right next door to Flora—to the dining room. Helia chuckled at Flora's dazed reaction when she saw the castle ponds. They both stood in awe at the beauty of a piece of aquatic nature as they strolled through garden of ponds.

Before they knew it, the sun was already setting below the horizon, its golden rays splashing onto the pond's waters. Each current in the pond reflected the golden light onto the castle ebony walls and the couple's skin. The relaxing atmosphere brought out their bold natures as she two began to wrap their hands in the others silky hair. Helia stole the fairy's lips in one breathtaking swipe, and time seemed to extend far out like Andros's never-ending horizon.

Sadly, darkness quickly settled in the sky and reminded Helia and Flora that their romantic gestures would have to pause for dinner. The two began to walk towards the dining room, but on the way there, they noticed the sudden shift of atmosphere in the halls. The soothing atmosphere was overtaken by one of panic. Servants rushed passed. Even the lamp lights lining the walls seemed to flicker more violently.

Helia reached out for a passing servant's arm, and calmly asked, "What happened?" The second Helia uttered those words, the girl's faced paled as if she was seeing a nightmare. Flora tried to calm the girl down to get an audible reply from her, but all he got was broken sentences created in a frenzy, "…she fell…critical…luckily…mermaid…"

Flora thin brows furrowed. "What happened?" she repeated the question.

"As I said—"

She didn't get to finish her words as loud footsteps approached at a high speed. Down the hall, the figure of a guard grew larger and larger, and when Flora squinted, she would make out a body cradled in his arms. The servants made a way from him as he rapidly neared. Then Flora finally recognized the body in the guard's arms. A body clad in a soaked green gown.

"As I said, Layla drowned."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes:<em>

_I hope my sentences are legible. School and activities have snatched away most of my free time so I usually only get to write on the weekends now. And here is your usual order ma'am (or sir): review & critique. _

_Renachi_


	7. Letting It Free

_Disclaimer: Under no circumstances am I allowed to claim this universe with its trouble-riddled characters as mine own. And without further ado, here is Ch. 6._

**Fragile Innocence**

**By: _Renachi_**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SIX – LETTING IT FREE<strong>

As Layla's heels clacked on their way to the throne room, curiosity buzzed in her mind. What in the world had happened? When she go to the doors, with a strong push on the tall coral doors, she glided in, donning poise fit for her title as Andros's crown princess.

"Mother," she acknowledged with a pearly white smile and a graceful curtsy. They too acknowledged her arrival with the curt bow of their heads, but that was all, nothing more and nothing less. In the throne room, their job placed a bottomless rift between daughter and parents.

"Layla," her mother, Niobe, acknowledged back in a contralto voice as she reclined against the throne.

When Layla glanced over to the neighboring throne, she found the seat empty. "Where's father?"

"I'm afraid he just left to attend to some business with other kingdoms, though he would have rather stayed here to tell you what I'll be saying in a second."

Layla's curiosity heightened even further. Where was she getting at?

"We have called you here to discuss about your marriage," her mother revealed. Immediately, every fiber in Layla's body clenched, and she could feel deep trepidation pooling in her gut. "But before we speak any further, we wish to confirm that you currently aren't in a relationship."

Layla was tempted to lie. No. She truly _wanted _to lie, but did refrained. If she lied here, her dishonesty would be quickly revealed within a few minutes after her parents asked to meet the nonexistent man she was dating. "I am afraid I am not," she bitterly replied.

"Then I assume that you wouldn't mind discussing the subject of your fiancé then?"

Her eyes widened as she tried to nonchalantly voice the lie, "I supposed."

"Perfect. Your father and I have set up your next engagement."

Layla felt a half gasp coming up her throat, but luckily Layla stopped it at the last moment and quelled her surprise. _Be calm Layla._

"You have never met this man before yet, but I'm sure that you have heard of him through Nabu at some point," she continued.

_Nabu_?

A nerve twitch at his name, bringing forth an unwelcome wave of nostalgia.

Layla could feel her head churning with possibilities of her next fiancé. Was he a friend of Nabu's? Nabu had spoken about his friends from his wizard school on multiple occasions, and most of them sounded pleasant, maybe even intriguing, but it didn't make sense. Her parents wouldn't betroth her to a friend of Nabu's unless he was a royal. That piece of knowledge instantly limited the playing field; Layla knew only of two princes her late fiancé mention.

Was it Jordan, the prim and proper, history nut?

Or was it Rio, the opinionated, pigheaded prince.

Layla hoped it wasn't the latter. If the man was a stubborn chauvinist, Layla could guarantee that majority of their time together would be spent butting heads. Unlike Musa, Layla had no intention to tame a "bad guy" into nice, boyfriend material.

"It interesting to add that this man had originally planned to court you before we made plans for the engagement," the queen added.

"I do not wish to be impudent, but who is this man?"

The corner of her lips curled up into an amused grin. "You'll find out very soon. In fact, he arrived today and is currently making his way over here."

Layla could feel the steel butterflies of anxiety ravaging her gut. She softly gulped as her eyes flickered to the ground for second, trying to digest the unprecedented situation.

Her reaction to the news was unlike the previous she learned of her engagement with Nabu. Last time she learned of her engagement to Nabu, she pigheadedly refused to meet the man. This time she was curious about her future partner. Even though she wasn't ready for marriage and that the memory of Nabu was still fresh in her mind, she couldn't help but wonder who this fiancé her parents picked out for her was. At the same time, she hoped, desperately, that this man would be able to finally help her move and start anew. Perhaps a new love would erase away the stains of heartbreak.

"I'm sure you'll be surprised when you see him."

She cocked a brow, wondering why she would be surprised.

A moment later, at the sound of the doors groan, Layla whipped her head backwards to see the new arrival, thinking that it could be her anticipated fiancé. Horror reflected in Layla's eyes. She could feel the fresh twang of memories impale her as she gazed at the man's face. His frame was hauntingly familiar; his eyes the same soft brown that she knew so well.

"It's my pleasure to greet you King, Queen, and Princess," his suave voice greeted.

"Welcome to our kingdom. I would love to introduce you to our daughter Layla. Layla, this is your new fiancé, Haran. He's Nabu's younger brother."

For a moment, Layla considered disregarding all rules of etiquette and rudely insisting that she wouldn't. She wanted to scream at her parents, asking them why they were doing this to her. But instead she just stood still as a false as a friendly smile crawled up on her face and lied. "It's a pleasure to meet you too," she cordially greeted.

As Haran flashed a brilliant smile, Layla couldn't help but wonder if she was the only one suffering under the stifling, precarious tension in the room. Without an inflection, she excused herself using the subtle excuse of remembering that she had to go do something. Another lie. "I am very sorry for leaving so abruptly," she apologized to Haran. "Hopefully we can get together to chat sometime tomorrow."

"Oh, do not worry. We are going to see each other again at dinner tonight."

The corner of her eyes twitched. "That is a relief."

Giving a farewell and a forced grin, Layla inwardly cursed before she left. With all the anxiety running through her body, what Layla needed the most at that moment was a relaxing walk outside the castle and preferably by the sea. The two guards eyed her warily as she told them that she was only going to be out for an hour at the most and that she would definitely be back for dinner. Either way, as a grown adult, she knew that they couldn't stop her even if they wanted to. She wasn't the same helpless girl that could be trapped inside a fortress of formalities called home.

Out of all the men in the universe, the man she was to marry had to be the brother. And he _had_ to be the spitting image of Nabu. _This man who can torture me with just his appearance...How am I going to deal with him much less marry him?_

Gathering up the train of her verdant gown, the princess made her way up a well-worn path, enjoying the hike with her bare feet scuffing the rough terrain. She didn't mind the blisters, cuts, or scrapes she got when sharp bushes brushed against her or when the unmerciful blasts of wind knocked her down. Or rather, the pain helped her current mindset by stealing her attention from her problems. With her mind focused on reaching the goal, she forgot completely about her new engagement and the baby nestled in her womb.

By the time she finally reached the end of the path, the wind had fashioned her unruly locks into a scarecrow nest and her soiled gown was tattered at the hem. But the refreshing view at the top quickly outweighed all costs. Layla always relished in the deafening gust struggling to knock her off her feet at the top of the cliff. Here she could scream about her worries and troubles to her heart's desire and no one would ever know. She loved the rush of adrenaline as she fought against the unrelenting howls of wind.

She carefully edged closer to the brim of the perilous cliff, taking a quick look at treacherous waves beneath her. Suddenly a pang of pain struck her, and dizziness shrouded her vision. She found herself gasping for breath, and suddenly the ground slipped out from beneath her. By the time she had realized her heads of heels decent, it was far too late, and with the nausea rushing through her body, each second seemed to take forever. Finally she slammed into the wave, but before the water swallowed her, she let out one last scream for help. As always, no one heard her.

ººº

When the heavy weight of sleep lifted, Layla found her eyelids glued tight. It took all the strength she could draw to open them, and when they she blinding white light forced them shut again.

"She's awake," someone loudly rejoiced. "Her eyes just twitched!" Layla swore she heard the sound of sobs before her consciousness slipped out of her grasp.

The next time she awoke, opening her eyes was an easier feat. The morning light filtering through the infirmary's lucid drapes made it easier for her sensitive eyes, allowing her time to adjust. When she had no sounds, Layla almost frightened herself, thinking that she might have lost her hearing from the violent fall, but when she heard the rustle of her curtain being drawn to her left, she let out a sigh of relief. Or at least, she would have if she hadn't seen the person who pulled the curtains. Eyes falling shut, Layla pretended that she was fast asleep.

"You fake. I know you are awake," Haran's hostile voice said. Layla instantly gave in, and her eyes fluttered back open. Nabu's—Haran's face stared straight back at her, cold and empty. "For a princess, you sure are a handful. You don't swim even though you are the princess of a planet mostly made up of water; you toss this castle into a bedlam and reveal that you are pregnant; and then still have the urge to act in front of me. You're reputation as a flawless princess is a sham. _Ha…_in fact, it's actually pretty funny."

Teal eyes were fasten on him as he spoke, studying even lip movement. Layla felt like a ghost was in front of her. Then she comprehended what he said.

…_reveal that you are pregnant…_

Layla almost swallowed her tongue in the mad frenzy that overtook her senses. Shock fell on her face as her body jerked up in haste and sent of an explosion of pang through her lower back to her neck, which forced her back down. "Pre-Pre-Pregnant?" she breathed. "Wa-Wait! What do you mean by reveal?"

"And then you have the audacity to be shocked," he added.

Layla's heart ran at a hysterical rate as her hands slid down to her womb. "My b-baby," she breathed. "Is—no…alive...but…I didn't kill…right?" Eyes, brightening into a startling electric blue, widened in horror. She could feel the emotions within her wrapping around her reserves of magic at the very gruesome thought.

"Calm your marbles. Shouldn't you be happy that you problem is gone?" he pointed out, a half bemused grimace on his lips. "I mean, seeing that you parents have no knowledge whatsoever about the baby, I'm sure hiding that problem child of yours must have been a chore."

Layla narrowed her eyes. "You're crazy."

"It's called logic."

"You two-faced man…acting like a gentleman in front of my parents when you're actually obnoxious," she spat.

The man, with Nabu's ebony eyes of gem, glanced at Layla condescendingly and scoffed, "You're one to talk. Aren't you the same way with all your lies?"

The words in Layla wouldn't budge, stuck in her airway as she tried to think of another way to reply, another witty remark to shoot back at Haran, but she met a dead end. She was a _liar, _Layla knew that very well.

"And to think that my brother fell in love with such a mess. I'm disappointed."

Layla frowned. "In me?"

"In my brother's taste. Because of his love, he died. You—You killed him by dragging him into your fight," Haran accused, sharp venom on his tongue as he lashed each word out that stung and uncovered the scars in Layla's heart. The knot in her throat began to take root. It almost seemed like Nabu was right in front of her berating her for killing him. Her throat grew dry as she tried to refute his words, but that task grew increasingly more difficult with each passing second. She couldn't look at Haran's face any longer.

"I should have given up on you the second you agreed to sleep with me that night," he continued.

Layla could feel her expression softening into a pool of befuddlement. "Huh?"

His brows furrowed as he stated in mock disbelief, "You don't remember." He emanated a low and amused chuckle which heated up into full blown laughter. "That's—That's just incredible. You really don't remember what you did on Valentine's Day a few months back?"

It took Layla some time, but eventually the memory slammed into her like a steamroller, and she was left feeling humiliated. "You? You were that gigolo? You're joking."

"I didn't think you would forget someone who looked like your ex-fiancé so easily," he snorted.

Layla was utterly speechless even though there were a bunch of things she wanted to yell at him like, _"Why did you do that? You may not know, but because of your actions, you set off a chain of events that led to this baby in my womb. You…You created this baby." _But Layla didn't say any of that. Instead, she stayed completely still and silent as a headache racked her mind with anxiety.

"Cat got your tongue?" He let out a shallow sigh, as if talking was a chore. "I'm afraid it is time for me to leave. I must say farewell to you my dear fiancé," he said mockingly as he donned his polite mask. Haran left the princess to her thoughts with a light peck on the back of her hand, sending ill chills up her arms. Somewhere along the line of thoughts of worry about her baby that might possibly be dead, her fiancé, and the possibility that the whole castle knows she is pregnant, Layla fell asleep. The next time she awoke was when someone gently nudged her shoulder.

"Princess, wake up please," the voice whispered. Even though it was heavy with fatigue, her mind immediately registered the pleading voice of Mariah.

"What's wrong?" she mumbled, her head rising off her pillow with a lazy drag as if her head was a dense weight.

"I heard from umm…your new fiancé that you had already awoken so I thought it would be a good time to fill you in on what has happened while you were asleep," she informed in a whisper.

Layla's spirit dropped at the mention of her hateful fiancé, but at the last bit of information, apprehension swelled up to the unbearable brim. "C-Continue," she stammered.

"Well first of all, I want to apologize beforehand for anything that I may say that may startle you," she started.

Nearing the brink of nervousness, Layla nodded stiffly. "So?"

The woman drew up in deep breath before unraveling the news. "First of all, your baby is living."

Layla surprised herself with a heavy sigh of relief. That one act of reassurance instantly relieved half of the load that was weighing against her mind since her conversation with Haran. If all the news was going to be good as the first, then she could rest assured.

"Secondly, Mister Helia is the baby's father, and Miss Flora knows. "

With dread, Layla could sense a fine tear in her veil of lies growing taller and sharper.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes:<em>

_Poor Layla. Poor Helia. Poor Nurse. Poor everyone._

_Renachi_


	8. Behind The Mask

_Disclaimer: Under no circumstances am I allowed to claim this universe with its trouble-riddled characters as mine own. And without further ado, here is Ch. 6._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SEVEN – BEHIND THE MASK<strong>

Layla was officially grounded. Leaving the castle was prohibited, and her parents made sure that the guards knew that fact.

Layla tried to persuade her parents many times that she wasn't going to commit suicide. "I didn't throw myself off the cliff because I didn't want to marry Haran," she swore. She even used the, "Besides, you two were never opposed to risking my life to fight evil," argument.

In reply, they argued back: "When will you learn to treasure your life more? Why do you always worry your parents?"

Layla couldn't answer back. As a girl who grinned in victory whenever she beat the boys at sports, she understood why her parents worried about her. Even though she knew, she couldn't help but hope that her parents would allow her some leeway.

With people suspect that marrying Haran would kill Layla, her newly formed engagement with Haran was at stake. But at the moment, Layla was more worried about Flora. The weirdest thing happened to Flora after she learned about the pregnancy: she didn't react. Layla had expected for her cool façade to fly off like the cork on a champagne bottle. Instead, Flora acted like her normal self, happily greeting Layla every morning before she and Nabu left to finish their wedding arrangements as usual.

Layla began to wonder if Flora even knew about the baby. Every time Layla asked Mariah if Flora knew, Mariah would reaffirm, "She knows for sure. And she knows the Helia is the father."

Layla didn't know who to trust anymore. There was no way to find out the truth without gathering the courage to ask the culprit, Flora.

For Layla, falling off the cliff was child's play compared to asking the simple question, "Do you know I'm pregnant?" While she was at it, she might as well uneventfully add, "Oh, and by the way, the baby is Helia's." A raw slap would probably land on Layla's cheek if she muttered those words, followed by assurance that their friendship was done. Rather than face that situation, Layla would rather keep her baby an eternal secret.

"Do people tell you that you are rude?" Nabu's—no Haran's voice snapped Layla back into reality. Her eyes glazed over his serious countenance. His eyes studied her intently. "When there is someone in your company, staying focused is only polite. This is one of the basic parts of social etiquette."

"I know," Layla snapped in annoyance. She refused to receive criticism about etiquette from such a sharp-tongued man. "I just couldn't be bothered. Can't we drop the formalities? Being polite to someone like _you_ is stifling."

The two locked into a firm glare filled with tension. Haran was the first to pull away.

"Our daily meetings are pointless," he sighed.

Layla and Haran had been meeting up every day reach their own means. For Layla, meeting up with Haran was a bold statement to her parents. It showed her parents that she didn't hate Haran...even though she did. To her dismay, Haran made hating easy. Whenever he got the chance, his tongue casually berated her, inciting a reproachful glare from her.

"Why are you like this to me?"

"Like what?"

"Full of hate," she replied and narrowed her eyes. "You stare at me like I'm a whore."

Haran chuckled. "A whore," she breathed in glee. "That's perfect, especially after considering that you are pregnant." Layla almost flinched. Once again, his reply managed to penetrate her heart like a sharp needle.

"Why do you want to marry me?" Layla spat with detest.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm completing my brother's work. What he couldn't do, I'm doing for him."

"Nabu would turn over in his grave if he knew about what you're doing."

"He would turn over in his grave if he knew you were pregnant and suicidal."

"I am not suicidal!"

"But I have to say. I'm disappointed," he continued, casually ignoring her protest. "You're too easy. Why are you so compliant with this engagement? I thought becoming engaged to you would be more of a battle. What happened to fighter-like princess I heard so much about?"

Layla swallowed and answered in a grave tone, "Your brother killed her off."

Haran did not respond for the longest time, and the silence dragged on for minutes. Finally Layla broke it by gracefully picking herself off the chair. "I'm very sorry, but I have to leave now," she said.

"You're not sorry," he pointed out.

Layla froze.

He was right.

Layla was actually elated to leave. She had been wanting to leave the room for a while now, waiting for the appropriate moment to leave so that she wouldn't arouse suspicion among the servants, and more importantly, her parents. Somehow Haran, and only Haran, could easily peel off the layers of lies she carefully constructed.

"When we are alone, why don't we both be honest with each other?" Haran proposed. "We both don't have anything to hide from each other anyways."

Layla froze and pondered the proposal for a moment. Honesty was something that hadn't entered her mind since Nabu died. Layla pursed her lips in thought before tentatively asking, "Why?"

"Because I would like to stop playing this guessing game, and it seems like you do too."

Layla narrowed her eyes and studying the man's face with a meticulous eye. Finally she replied. "Fine. From now on let's be _honest._" Then in one swift stride, she left the room with elegance, purposely keeping her chin up high.

_I'll make you change your impression of me. I am not a whore. I am your princess._

ººº

A smirk graced his lips as he watched Layla leave. With the knowledge of the princess's pregnancy in his hands, Haran had a huge advantage over his adversary. He didn't hesitate to flirt with the subject of her pregnancy. By doing that, Princess Layla became a mere doll in his hands. Haran was one step closer to tearing Layla into shreds.

After Haran left room, when spotted a passing maid, he would toss a friendly greeting in their direction.

Improving his reputation within the castle strengthened his mask—a mask created after he met Layla for the first time at the bar. But even before that event, Haran had already been skilled at hiding his thoughts and reactions. The time he learned about his brother's death is a prime example.

Haran had sensed ominous ever since his father pulled him aside to talk a year ago. Being too observant for his own good, Haran knew his gut feeling wasn't false. But for once, he wished it could have been.

"What is it, Father?"

He didn't delay in breaking the news. "Haran, Nabu is dead."

Impossible.

_It must be a lie._ The news was too unexpected.

Just a few weeks earlier, he had received a phone call from his brother who happily reported stories of his adventures on earth. Like how he discovered he was a natural born waiter after working at a music, or how he met the last fairy on Earth, a planet that was supposedly magic-dead. Haran still vividly remembered the recent memory, the inflection in Nabu's deep voice, and the way his tone would rise at the mention of his beloved fiance.

At the same time, Haran knew that his father would never play such a sick joke. He checked his father's face one more time and met helpless reality.

Haran wrapped his mind around the fact that his older brother—the brother he admired, the brother who mentored him—was gone. To the best of his ability, Haran tried not to crumble into despair. To distract himself, he began to shoot out a list of questions.

"How did he die?"

"He protected the planet Earth and Princess Layla."

"He died to save another world?"

"I'm afraid so."

"When?"

"A week ago, but I was just told by the king and queen yesterday," Father replied.

Haran paused and contemplated the answer before asking another question. "Does anyone else know?"

He shook his head. His father spoke in a solemn tone, "Your mother and younger sister don't know about this yet. I fear that this news may be too much for them, especially your mother. Her health hasn't been well lately, and I'm afraid that shock may be too much for."

"We can't keep it a secret?"

"They'll find out eventually when Andros acknowledges that the engagement is dissolved."

Then the most twisted idea entered Haran's mind.

"Father, let me marry Layla."

Just as he expected, a fleeting look of surprise passed through his eyes. He continued, "Nabu and I look alike and Layla is only a year older than me. I could pass as hi—"

"That plan would never come to fruition. Haran, you cannot replace your brother." Haran's chest fell in disappointment. After a moment of silence, his father finally conceded with a heavy sigh, "It looks like there is no alternative. I'll tell your mother and sister tomorrow."

"I still want to marry Layla."

Father rose an eyebrow in question. "Are you serious? Are you crazy? Be realistic. She's your brother's fiancé. You've never even met the Princess before."

"I still want to marry her," Haran repeated. "And, well, I have seen her before. She's…pretty," Haran replied after some thought. "And Nabu has told me so much about her that I practically know who she is."

Through his brother, Haran learned that Layla was a woman with a sense of pride. She would fight for her goal no matter how hard it was: "Layla's amazing. She's the most determined woman I've ever met. Compared to all the guys I've fought in battle, Layla is more of a fearless fighter than any one of them. I'm sure that once you meet her, you'll know what I mean," Nabu said once.

In Haran's mind, the Princess was a magnificent woman who stood her ground till the end with not one bit of hesitation. If Haran was going to marry a woman like that, he wouldn't mind.

Haran's jaded father shook his head. "This is preposterous."

"Father," he tried.

"Tell me this after you've had a decent conversation with the Princess."

"So if I still want to marry her after I meet her, you'll say yes?"

After a long moment of consideration, he answered, "…I'll consider it."

Haran couldn't resist the smirk that struggle to etch itself onto his face. "I understand."

Meeting Princess Layla was easier said than done. While Layla was in the castle, entry into the huge monument was hard to attain without inside connections with the royal family. She never left or entered during that time. In fact, she didn't even attend Nabu's funeral. All the mourning family received from their princess was a simple card of apology for not attending due to safety reasons.

Finally, on Valentine's Day, Haran finally received his chance to meet Layla. That day started with hope and ended in disappointment. Haran cringed at the sight of the drunken Princess downing shots alcohol, her arms sprawled on the bar's counter. He couldn't believe his eyes. Rather than a fighter, the woman in front of him seemed like damaged goods.

Suddenly anger welled up inside him. He felt cheated.

_This…_was the woman that his brother died for?

Then it suddenly occurred to him that Layla caused his brother's death by dragging him into her fight. Nabu would have never involved himself in the fight against the Wizards of the Black Circle if it wasn't for Layla.

_She killed him._

When he realized that Layla, the woman who didn't even bother to attend her late fiancé's funeral, had easily stepped all over Nabu's death, Haran found himself horribly unsatisfied and seething in anger. Nabu's death wasn't fair..

He decided, _I'll avenge you Nabu. This is my personal vendetta._

ººº

Flora blinked multiple times in wonder. "Miss Flora," Haran greeted with a curt bow.

"Haran," she breathed. "What business do you have with me? Oh! Um…I suppose I should invite you inside." She opened the door wider for Haran to enter, but instead of entering, he took a step back.

"I am sorry, but entering an engaged woman's room is quite unbecoming."

A light blush rose on Flora's cheeks. "Oh, sorry," she replied, slightly flustered. Even after living on Andros for a few weeks, she was still unaccustomed to the conservative formalities. "I can see you refined gentleman. I should have known better."

"Thank you. You're quite a lady yourself. If you would allow me to ask you a simple question, I would be honored."

"Of course. Go ahead and ask me anything."

Haran whipped his head from the left to the right to make sure the coast was clear. Just as he planned servant and maids with eavesdropping ears were conveniently absent. Knowing that the majority of the island took their afternoon nap after lunch, Haran used this knowledge and timed his visit thoughtfully.

Haran slowly leaned in towards Flora's ear and whispered, "I was curious. Why haven't you reacted to Layla's issue? Why are you pretending you don't know?"

Haran sensed Flora flinch when he asked, and a tremble plagued the lady's arms for a few seconds before Flora managed to gather her composure. Satisfied with his response, Haran leaned back and awaited a reply.

"I-I was really angry at first. Believe me, when I overheard you asking Maria if Layla was…was…" Her eyes flickered as they scanned the hallways behind me, and her voice dropped down in volume "…pregnant with Helia baby, I thought it was all just a bad joke. The first thing I wanted to do was demand answers from Helia, but I held myself back. And I took a gamble because I wanted to trust. I want to hear the trust from their own mouths. So until that moment arrives, I'll pretend I don't know anything."

_She's testing them,_ Haran mused.

"I hate to bring up this possibility, but what if they don't?"

"They will. I'm positive," she insisted. Her verdant eyes shone with desperation.

"Well, both Layla and Helia are great people. If you believe they will tell you, surely they will."

"They will," she repeated. "But Haran, how do you feel? I mean, since you are engaged to Layla, aren't you mad? Aren't you disappointed? Why don't you drop the engagement?"

Haran smiled and let out a chuckle. "Drop the engagement? Why would I do something like that? Shouldn't I be ecstatic? I may become a father soon."

"I admire that you are understanding," she began in a low, painful mumble. "Even now I still want to wish that baby never existed. I want to rip—" Her eyes then flickered to Haran and locked eye contact with him. Then she heaved a heavy sigh. "What am I saying? I'm sorry. Layla is lucky to have you. You're a great person. Thanks for being with her while she is hurting."

"Hurting?"

"Even though she doesn't show it, Nabu's death still haunts her. It haunts all of us…"

A knot formed in his throat. He was speechless. Should he act stoic or empathetic? He couldn't decide, so Haran stayed still and watched Flora in her moment of frustration.

"Sorry…um…so is there anything you wish to ask me?" She managed to recover from her bitter stupor and return to her hospitable self.

"No. Thank you for your time."

As the door closed and Haran took his bow, an odd thought occurred to him. Flora also suffered injustice because of Layla. What if she wasn't the only one?

As Haran followed that train of thought, the purpose of Haran's revenge slowly morphed. Suddenly his revenge wasn't just for Nabu anymore. It was for Flora too.

A voice as soft as a hush crawled into his mind and tugged at his scruples. '_Even though she doesn't show it, Nabu's death still haunts her. It haunts all of us…' _But Haran quickly shoved his thoughts of weakness aside.

_Haran, this isn't the time to show sympathy to the enemy._

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes:<em>

_I feel like I should apologize for the long wait. This chapter gave our new OC, Haran, some development. It always seemed to me like the Winx were on their own little adventures and stringed the guys along for a ride. I somehow integrated that idea into Haran's motive for revenge. This fanfiction is longer than I originally planned. _Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this. If you had any kind of reaction whatsoever, please leave me a review to let me know what you think. I know for sure that there are tons of typos, so if you catch one, please tell me. I would love that. __

_Renachi_


	9. Worry

**CHAPTER EIGHT – WORRY**

As the coach approached the castle's entrance Layla pulled the dirty brown hood over her head even more, shrouding her entire face. Then, leaning back in her chair on her side, she tried her best to feign sleep. Haran sat in the driver's seat, wearing a pair of blank eyes while the two guards—Lance and new guard who replace Avi named Reed—eyed the Layla with suspicion.

"Sir Haran?" Lance acknowledge, bewildered as the horses came to a halt at the palace gates.

"Good evening Lance. I intend to visit your sister-in-law and niece. I reasoned that since she was Layla's favorite servant, it is only courteous that I personally thank her for tending to my fiancé's needs."

"May I ask who is the person in the back?" Reed inquired as he took heed of the person lying in the back of the coach.

"That would be Miss Flora. She's rather tired so she's taking a nap. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't disturb her."

"Ah, yes!...I mean yes sir," Reed tried to whisper at an audible level.

Lance on the other hand was still doubtful and carefully glared the cloaked figure with a sharp and careful eye. Unlike Reed who was new to the job, Lance had enough experience to understand that something fishy was amiss.

"Excuse my rude behavior, but are you sure that Miss Flora?" he asked.

Haran lowered his eyes and sent a cold glare. "Are you questioning my authority Lance?"

"Ah, no sir. I just—"

"Good. Open the castle gates."

"Yes sir," both men replied in unison.

The door slowly creaked open with a groan, and moments later, Haran and Layla were off the castle's grounds. When they finally rolled onto the highway, Layla sang in joy.

"We're free," she breathed with relief as she tossed her dark cloak to the corner and stretched.

"This is ludicrous. You do know that once they discover that you are gone, you're as good as toast," Haran informed.

"I'll worry about that later," Layla answered as she green at the well missed lush forest around her. After staying cooped up the boring castle for two weeks, Layla finally reached the end of her rope. She had to leave even if it required rule breaking and fraternizing with the enemy, Haran.

"And besides, even though you are saying all that junk, you helped me. You're equally as guilty," she proudly voiced as she lied down on coach's seat and gazed at the clear sky.

Haran groaned. Such a posture was not proper before man, but Layla did not care. It wasn't the first time she acted like a tomboy in front of Haran. He still couldn't believe that this woman managed to persuade him into being an accomplice in her idiotic scheme. Ever since the two had agreed to "be honest" with each other, Layla had dropped all formality whatsoever when talking to him in private and soiled his image of a princess who was seen, not heard. There were no more pleasantries. She didn't hesitate to belch into his face, fart, swear, or carry out any other rude gesture in front of him. Haran swore that she was a wild animal in disguise.

"And I see that you are using the _crude language_ that you criticized," Layla smartly added.

This woman definitely was impossible to deal with. Haran was starting to regret the whole honesty pact he proposed. At first, he had assumed that by forcing Layla to drop the nice façade, he could penetrate into her most sensitive areas. So far, his plan was as good as worthless. A scornful Layla proved to be easier to deal with than an immature one tried to throw him off guard at every chance given.

"Are you ignoring me?"

"I'm trying to, but you aren't going to let me do that are you?" he snapped.

"You learn fast." She flipped her curly hair over her shoulder and sat back in her seat as the horses neared the city.

"You better put that hood back up unless you want people to stare as you like a god in flesh," he suggested.

"Don't even have to tell me this shit. I know," she replied, pulling the hood up to cover her features in its shadows.

Haran cringed at the swear word that he rarely encountered unless he was at a bar or far from home. The kingdom was old-fashioned and conservative, sticking with inconvenient uses of transportation like horses. It was also a king fearing kingdom. On Andros, the ruling family was regarded in high esteem. To the commoners, they were beings not humans. Rarely did someone slander the king or queen unless the monarchy fell from respect. The Androsian culture enforced that view through a strict rule of conduct, which, along with status, was placed on a high pedestal.

That was probably why Layla threw Haran off balance. He had never encountered another native who would speak to him with uncivilized curses used by children who didn't know any better. And to think that she was supposed to be a princess. Haran snorted. After Layla threw away her mask that spoke polite words, Haran finally met the woman that Nabu described.

"She is a fighter who won't let any man upstage her," his brother said. Haran scoffed. That was certainly true. Haran had experienced her competitive nature firsthand.

Layla used Haran as entertainment to alleviate her boredom. He turned into her opponent in horseback riding and swimming races. Layla even challenged him to a magic duel. And in all competitions, Layla never backed down, and instead she would compete with tact, making him think that she had no determination to win until she, to his dismay, unleashed her aggressive nature and bulldozed her way to victory,

Haran could not understand what was so praiseworthy about Layla's pigheaded, aggressive personality. Getting your butt whopped by a girl is embarrassing. Getting your butt whopped by your fiancé who you want to see suffering is humiliating.

After losing to Layla multiple times, every time Haran swore that he heard the maids snickering behind his back, he would grind his teeth and storm off. So far this woman was a gigantic headache. A pain in the—

"What are you staring at me for?" she sneered before she harrumphed.

This woman was going to annoy him all day.

After tying up the horses in a nearby stable, they walked the rest of the way to Esther's abode, which was a few streets down the block. Then Layla knocked on the door a few times before it swung open. On the other side was Esther, who furrowed her brows in bewilderment at first till Layla lowered her hood.

"Princess!" Esther greeted as she curtsied.

"Esther, I'm so glad to see you again," she replied with a cheerful smile as she gave her a hug. "You look so haggard."

Esther had harrowing, dark rings under her eyes and sported a disheveled look with her blond hair in a messy bun. It looked like she had aged a couple of years over a few days.

"The baby wouldn't stop crying," she explained. "But just now it finally fell asleep."

"Is right now a bad time to visit?" Layla asked. "You should get some sleep."

"Oh no. It is fine. I would rather see you than sleep." Esther eyes suddenly widened as she bent down into another curtsy. "Pardon me. I was so caught up in my happiness at seeing the Princess again that I did not notice you Haran."

"Oh it is fine. Don't apologize. I am merely accompanying my fiancé. I have to give my thanks to you for looking after her while I wasn't here."

"Oh no. It was my pleasure to serve her. Why don't you two come in?" she said as she stepped aside to invite the two in. "My home is small, but I hope you both can make yourself comfortable while I go get some fruit for you two to eat."

"Oh, don't trouble yourself," Layla quickly said as she settled down on a worn olive-colored couch which sat against the wall. Haran did the same and sat next to her. "I don't think we'll be staying too long."

Haran eyed Layla and was surprised with the amount of kindness she showed to Esther. She was only a servant, yet Layla treated her like a little sister with a genuine, compassionate expression. Haran had never seen Layla show such a face till then.

After Layla coax Esther into sitting down instead of trying to serve her, they all relaxed and shared what had happened since their parting. At first Layla asked questions about the baby and Avi, then the conversation turned around and Esther started to inquire about the Princess's engagement.

The minute the conversation turned around, Haran sensed the uncomfortable atmosphere. The sincere look in her eyes was gone. Layla had donned her mask. The way she acted made her feel distant. Even though she smiled, it felt as if the person the person in front of him was cold.

"We've been happy together," she replied in a forced grin.

Did she hate talking about their engagement that much? Did Layla really hate Haran that much?

Congratulations Haran, you achieved you objective, he thought. Just like he wanted, she hated him and probably suffered in his presence. However, even though he should have been elated, he felt a twinge of keen bitterness.

"Excuse me. I am going to get some fresh air outside for a moment," Haran said as she got up and started towards the door.

He didn't understand his mind at the moment, and needed to be alone. The longer he stayed with the Princess, the more he found himself acting like a different individual. Crude but honest. At the moment, he did not want to consider how he would act after marrying her.

ººº

"I wonder what happened to Haran," Esther mumbled pensively as she stared at the exit.

"What do you mean? He just went out to get some air."

"Princess, you didn't notice?"

"Notice what?"

Esther frowned. "I pity Haran. His own fiancé did not notice his disappointment."

Layla frowned. "What disappointment?"

"You were speaking informally till the subject turned to your engagement Princess. I am not aware of what is happening between you two, but I do understand that there was a brief look of disappointment on his face."

All those years of serving royalty paid off. Esther had learned how to observe body language and then act and serve others with cleverness. Even after leaving the castle, she found herself noticing and analyzing little details around her. Years of discipline and meticulousness had engrained into instinct.

"Princess, what happened?"

Layla swallowed. "I should leave. Esther, you should get some sleep. Please take better care of yourself."

"Avi will be back home soon so I won't be alone. Don't worry about me and be careful. Don't get the king and queen mad," she warned.

Layla smiled. "I'll try."

Esther brought the hood back up to cover Layla's face. "Be careful."

"You worry too much. The maternal hormones kicking in," she observed.

Esther giggled at this. "Oh wait. Before you leave, I have to ask," she said as she looked askance and leaned in towards Layla's ear and whispered ever so delicately, "Are you pregnant?"

Layla eyes grew wide like saucer and casted a wary look. "H-How?"

She gently smiled. "I was just in your shoes a few months ago. Don't you think I can recognize the signs? How long has it been?"

"Three months."

She frowned. "Then it is going to start to show soon. Does it hurt?" she asked, overflowing with concern.

"Not as bad as before. The herbal medicines and treatments Mariah gives me help." Layla paused, anticipating the next questions about whether her parents knew about the pregnancy or who the father was, but it didn't come. Esther decided that there were some issues that would be better left untouched.

After giving their parting, Esther showed Layla out the door and watched her walk away. Even though she didn't inquire any further, her mind was naturally curious. Who was the father? It couldn't be Haran…could it? What did the parents think? What was the baby's fate? She couldn't help but wonder, and at the same time, she genuinely worried.

Esther clenched her fists as she saw the Princess turn the corner and leave her line of sight. "Stay safe," she prayed as she walked back into the house, just in time to hear her baby wail.

ººº

Layla inhaled the island's saturated air as she continued down the side of the road, while carriages and men on horseback passed her, clouding the serene lapping of the waves with the sound of hooves against dirt.

Layla creased her eyebrows. According to Esther, Haran was disappointed over something she did or said. But what was he so disappointed over? The lie about how their engagement was going well? But Layla did not understand why he would feel crestfallen over an expected lie. He knew that lying about their rotten relationship was necessary to maintain face. Then that brought Layla back to the first square: What made him so disappointed? Did Esther observe wrongly? But Layla also found that possibility implausible. Layla knew from firsthand experience that Esther's judgments of individuals were almost always spot on.

Sighing heavily, Layla released herself from her stream of thoughts. She was just going in circles. Besides, thinking too much was probably not good for the baby. Her hand floated up to her belly, which was for now flat, but like Esther said, it would start expanding soon. She couldn't help but fear her future days when she would have to leave the palace to hide the baby.

Soon the stable crowded with palm trees and green grass came into view. As she neared, Layla spotted Haran who had also hooked the horses back to the coach. He absentmindedly brushed a horse's mane with zero concentration. With a mischievous smirk Layla approached him, leaning forward into his ears till her head was right beside his, but even then Haran did not notice her.

Haran was behaving so unlike himself that Layla knew that Esther was right. Something was bothering.

"Hi," she breathed, frightening him enough for him to jolt forward. "Calm down. It's just me."

"You," he began in frustration before he caught himself before he lost his temper. "Let's just go back,"

"Wait. Before we leave, can we go out to eat?" Layla asked. "The baby is hungry."

Once again, Haran gave in to her requests. The two of them went to a small fast food joint down the road rather than a high classed seafood restaurant like Haran wanted, and ordered burgers. Haran swore that once he attained the power to do so, he would "vanquish all greasy foods for uncouth individuals from the land."

All Layla could laugh in response. Then she had the audacity to take advantage of Haran, who was sure to pay for the meal out of politeness, and ordered six burgers. By then Haran had accepted his misfortune as an "unfortunate turn of events" and began to act apathetic towards her.

"So what is bothering you?" Layla asked as they settled down into their chairs.

Haran replied to her with a blank stare.

"I know I must have said something that annoyed you back in Esther's house. So tell me, what is it?" she explained, sipping her cola.

Haran stayed silent and glanced outside the window at the passing pedestrians.

"Well?"

"I was wondering if I should tell your parents about the baby. I decided yes."

Layla froze, contemplating his revelation. So this is what bothered him so much, she thought bitterly. "Is this a threat? You hate me this much?"

"I do."

"I don't get it," she spat. "At first I thought you were naturally obnoxious, but after spending more time with you, I see that isn't the case. You're just like that to me. Why do you hate me? What did I ever do to you?"

"You killed my brother," he calmly accused with a stark, cold tone.

"I did not," her voice rose in defense.

The other customers spared glances at their table, suspicious as they eyed their appearance. From their reactions, it was obvious that they didn't see a cloaked figure arguing with a noble often.

"Can you quiet down," he hissed. "Crude like always. As a Princess, shouldn't you be able to control your tongue?"

Layla scoffed. "And so concerned about public image, as always. Not one ounce of sincerity in your voice."

Then the worker called their table's number and Layla immediately shot up and carried the trays of food to the table before sitting down an devouring every morsel.

Haran looked at her at disgust.

"What? You never seen a pregnant woman chow before?" she snorted with her mouth full of a bite of a turkey sandwich. "It is rude to stare."

Haran grimaced. "If you closed your mouth when eating, I would not stare. Unsightly," he muttered.

She swallowed. "I don't want a man with an unreasonable grudge telling me what is unsightly. Layla scoffed. "Besides, you think I always act this way? I act this way on purpose so that you stay away, so that you would break the engagement off. I don't know what you're planning, but you should give up. I did not kill your brother."

"Keep on spouting those lies you wretch," he snarled.

"I thought we promised to be honest with each other."

Haran whipped his head away and sported a glower by crossing his arms sullenly.

"Are you going to eat?"

Silence.

So he was going to give her the cold shoulder. "Fine by me. I'll eat your share too then."

After Layla finished eating her meal in silence, they went back to the stable and started back to the castle. The whole way back, Haran didn't utter a word. He remained as cold as an ice block while he drove the coach and Layla relaxed in the back. Then halfway down the road he said with eyes still fastened on the road, "You should tell his majesty about the baby." He paused. "Or I will."

"Don't," she growled with malice, hoping that she could give a stern warning. "I don't plan on keeping this baby. When the signs start showing, I'm going to leave the kingdom."

"You're throwing away the royal blood line?" he inquired in a shout, aghast.

"No. I'm saving my child so that he will be able to live a free life outside the castle's walls," she firmly replied.

"Crazy thoughts."

"Either way, you better not say a word," she warned. "Keep your butt out of my business or else..."

Soon the castle came into view. The two guards were restless, and when the horses approached, Layla clearly saw the pity and fear on the face as they dealt with Haran.

"S-Sir, his majesty wishes to see you in the throne room," Reed stammered nervously.

Haran frowned. "What transpired when I was absent?"

"His majesty is angry because he discovered that Layla sneaked out," Lance informed with a strict countenance. His eyes floated over to Layla who was pretending to rest again. "The Princess is there."

"I'm afraid that you're—"

"Sir, please do not hide it any longer. It'll just worsen the situation," he warned. "Flora and Helia returned from town before you."

Layla calmly let out her breath, sat up, and lowered her hood. She bore a face of pride, one devoid of any worry. She had turned back into a dignified Princess. "I understand. Open the gates. I will speak to my father."

The two guards mouths fell ajar for a brief second before they carried out her commands and allowed the coach through. The castle's smothering atmosphere swallowed her up as they traveled deeper into the castle' grounds. To Layla, The word home wasn't warm and toasty; it was filled with bore and severity, and every time she returned _home_ she was reminded of this.

The two of them navigated through the halls to the throne room. As Layla entered the imposing yet familiar throne room, she could feel her guts coil. His face was stern and chilling as he watched Layla and Haran enter the throne room. With her brows tied into a knot as she reclined in her throne, the queen right next to him seemed more worried than mad.

"Your majesty." Haran bowed.

Layla followed with a low curtsy. "Father."

"Get up."

The both of them did as they were ordered, but kept their faces down in reverence.

"Raise your heads and answer me. Why did you disobey my order? I ordered Layla to stay in the castle till further notice, did I not?" His voice was deep and imposing, his stare heavy and stifling. But Layla would not shy away, and instead she would stand with confidence that commanded her eyes and lips. From experience, she knew that wasn't anything to fear because even though her father was strict, he was also fair.

"Father, I apologize. I have no excuse and I am extremely regretful," she immediately replied.

"Layla, you are nineteen, yet it seems like you are a toddler. We've taught you since birth to uphold the rules and to behave right, yet all those years of discipline have gone to waste. Shouldn't you know better than to rebel? Did I make a mistake by allowing you to attend Alfea? Did that school teach you to be wild? Ever since you came back from that school, you've been out of control. You break the rules, disobey my commands, and even try to take your life by jumping off a cliff. Do tell me when this presumptuous behavior will end," he huffed.

"Layla, we are worried about your safety. Please understand," her mother added in a gentle tone.

"I understand my mistakes and will not do it again, so please pardon Haran and the ignorant guards who didn't know any better. Please do not implicate Haran. He helped me out pity"

The king's eyes traveled from his daughter and briefly rested on Haran

"Terendor, she regrets her actions," the queen spoke to her husband in her loving, soothing tone to appease his anger. "Why not let bygones stay in the past."

The king let out a sigh and succumbed to his wife's words. "Layla, I assume you've already eaten lunch."

"Yes Father."

"Well then, you must have eaten so much food that you don't have any appetite for dinner. I presume that I won't be seeing you at the table tonight."

"Yes Father."

"Your majesty, Layla cannot miss dinner. It is bad for her health," Haran quickly interjected.

The king's brows rose in amusement. "That's odd. What is so unhealthy about missing one meal? I myself have fasted for days before. I am sure that Layla, an energetic woman in prime could still live after missing one meal, am I correct?"

"You majesty, Layla is pre—"

"Father!" Layla quickly interrupted in a moment of panic. She suddenly froze in a cold sweat, unsure on how to continue. Her eyes fell down at the floor and wandered it aimlessly as she quickly concocted a plan.

"What is so urgent dear?" her mother asked.

Her eyes flew up and the show began when she bent down into curtsy. "Father, Mother, if you allow me to, I wish to apologize for my actions by extending an invitation to the two of you," she began.

"An invitation to where?"

"A banquet."

"A banquet!" she exclaimed in glee. "When?"

"In…a week."

Layla locked eyes with her father and she watched when the corners of his lips lifted up into a smirk. "Very well. I expect that this banquet will be arranged all by yourself. It shall be outside the palace I presume."

"Yes Father."

"Good," he replied, satisfied. "You two may leave."

"Thank you for your time," Layla respectfully curtsied. Haran followed her lead and thanked the king and queen before backing up and stepping out of the throne room.

ººº

Layla waited till she and Haran were in a hall with no servants scurrying past then, making sure she was out of earshot before she slowed to a sedated pace and whispered accusingly, "Why did you almost tell him the secret?"

"He wants you to miss dinner," he defended. "Remember that you aren't eating just for yourself anymore. There is another life inside of you who needs to eat as well."

"It is fine. I ate so much at the deli earlier on that I don't need to eat dinner."

"If you say so," he shrugged. "But what are you going to do about the banquet? Are you serious?"

"I am now."

"But how about the baby. Can you hide it till then?"

"I have too. I am planning to ask for my parents' permission to leave the kingdom at the banquet."

Haran scrutinized her closely. "If you insist on leaving, then I _insist_ on going with you."

Layla frown and propped her hands on her hips. She knew that Haran would not deign. If he left with her, he was not going to promise the same good living conditions on Andros. Layla had doubts on whether an uptight, narrow-minded guy like Haran who could bow and dance when ordered to could live outside Andros. But she was still curious. What train of thoughts did to have to influence such a drastic decision. "This isn't going to be some romantic journey."

"I know."

"Why?" she demanded. "

"Because I refuse to let you give a future prince or princess of Andros away," he answered. "And I'm sure Helia would agree with me if he knew."

Layla frowned deepened even further as she turned and walked away from Haran quickly, but Haran ran after to her and kept up with her fast pace. "I'll see you at dinner?" he asked.

No answer.

"Someone is sincerely worried about you, and you don't even have the decency to reply."

This was the last straw. Sighing exasperation, Layla turned to Haran and gave him a cold stare. "I thought we weren't going to lie to each other."

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are. Why would be worry for someone you hate?"

Haran had no response to what she pointed out. What she said made sense, yet she was still wrong.

"I don't wish to argue with you anymore. Just leave me alone and stay out of my business."

Then she left Haran standing in the hall alone so that he could ponder his thoughts. He pursed his lips in bewilderment. Even if she said otherwise, Haran was truly worried. He had given up figuring out why and accepted reality as it is.

At that moment, he desperately wanted to shout out a curse word. But instead, with a deep scowl, he just mumbled a word under his breath: "Damn."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: <em>

_Missing Helia and Flora? Don't worry. They'll be back soon. Critique and opinions are welcomed._

_Renachi_


End file.
